The Scout
by gardenhead904
Summary: AU: Bo is a pro-hockey scout, Lauren is her doctor wife they have been together for 5 years, married for 3. Everyone is human in this, all about the journey of life, etc., multiple viewpoints, but primarily Bo and Lauren, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and I do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' is my property. I also have no affiliation with the NHL or NHLPA and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren AU: Bo is a pro-hockey scout, Lauren is her doctor wife they have been together for 5 years, married for 3. As for everyone else: Kenzi is Bo's personal assistant, Hale is Lauren's lab assistant, Trick is the team's owner, Dyson is his arrogant, philandering, entitled son, Nate is Kenzi's long term boyfriend, Tamsin is assigned to guard Lauren's research lab, and Ciara is Dyson's long suffering girlfriend.

Rating: M (Contains scenes of violence, sexuality and nudity)

**The Scout**

**A/N: **_My favorite stories on here are often the ones where the authors take the characters from the show and put them in a world of their creation, so this is my attempt at that. Any feedback/ constructive criticism/reviews are encouraged and appriciated. I haven't deserted _"After the Storm" _and will post a new chapter by the end of the week, but this won't leave me alone so I hope you enjoy._

The swooshing noise of a skate blade cutting through the ice, cold air hitting her face, the smells and sounds of the rink filled her senses. This was her place, her home, everything made sense here. Life never really works out the way you plan. The car accident that turns a normal person into a drug addict. The bad hit that ends a career. The unexpected recognition that leads to the unexpected award. The blind date that didn't realize she was allergic to shellfish. The hot doctor sitting two tables over in the same restauraunt that comes to the rescue and ends up your wife. Yeah life was weird like that and one decision, one moment, one misstep, one conversation can change everything.

Bo shook her head trying to clear out the fog clouding her brain, she'd been coming to this rink in the mornings since she was a kid, this was her ritual, her routine, her sanity, the one thing she kept all the years she lived away. It was nothing special, just an old wooden building with faded paint and bleacher seats, but for Bo, there was no comparison. Most of the other rinks she had skated on were nicer, in newer buildings with fancy concession areas, some even had freshly painted locker rooms that didn't yet smell like feet, but her heart always came back here. This rink was her first love, this ice was where her father taught her how to skate when she was three. The ghost of a smile crossed her lips as she thought of the picture on her desk, wearing those god-awful bright red plastic double runner skates, mismatched gloves, polka dotted jacket and pink skull cap, her father holding her hand as he guided her around the ice. She fell so many times her ass became part of the rink, but Bo didn't care, she just kept getting back up and trying again.

Bo skated over to the bench area and retrieved her water bottle. She took a drink and sighed, coming to the rink like this had always cleared her head and helped her to focus, "Not today, I guess," she thought. Bo's mind drifted back to that little girl, her mom had been standing right about where Bo was now snapping pictures of her and her father. Her one happy memory of her parents, the one where they weren't fighting, nobody was drunk, nobody was throwing things or punching holes in the walls, there was no crying. They were just a family, a little girl holding her daddy's hand learning how to skate, _Norman Rockwell's got nothing on us, right pop? _Bo sighed, her father had been a drunk, he was a mechanic by trade who had dreamed of being a professional hockey player, he took off to parts unknown when Bo was five leaving her with his favorite Maple Leafs cap autographed by Frank Mahovlich and a passion for hockey. She hadn't heard any more about him until she was teenager and overheard her mother laughing to one her friends that he had been killed in a botched robbery attempt. Bo remembered creeping slowly back to her room and crying into her pillow, her father was nothing beyond a few scattered memories by then, but still she wept for the man. He had remained the ideal as her mother kept a revolving door of husbands and boyfriends since he left. Bo was to young then to realize the stability he represented was just a myth brought on by jealousy towards all the kids who had "normal" parents and the lack of warmth she had always received from her mother. In truth, things were much worse when he was around, aside from the fighting, there was never any money because he drank it all away, and they had to move every couple of months because he would either get wasted and trash the place or skip out on the rent.

Once he was gone, the moving stopped, and her mother didn't miss a beat picking up the pieces. She started fucking her married boss then blackmailed him into cosigning a mortgage loan for a house. The place was a massive, 3 stories, eight bedrooms, Victorian style, but it was a bit of a fixer-upper. Bo scoffed, no that isn't right, the place was a dump, but her mother was a master manipulator who knew how to put her ample physical assets to good use. She started fucking a contractor who remodeled the attic and top floor into apartments. The downside being they all had to share one washer and dryer along with the tenants in the basement laundry room. That arrangement was very temporary though because her mother always had plan and was already busy working on her next scheme; she married this overweight electrician who rewired the entire place, including installing extra hook-ups in the basement, so she was able to put more washers and dryers, that she had gotten on a very special discount, from the salesman she gave head to in the back room of the department store, free delivery of course. After a couple years and the pipes started leaking, she heard about a plumber through a friend that was looking for a place to live, so her mother had offered him an apartment basically rent free. He generously redid the plumbing, full copper pipe job for the entire house, it probably cost a small fortune, but they were fucking so it was all good till the electrician found out and divorced her. Bo had to laugh as she thought about her mother's husbands and all of the boyfriends, suckers really, over the years that her mother rotated through basically just to remodel her house for free. Bo had gone by to visit by right after she moved back to the city and the place had been freshly painted and there were windows so new they still had stickers on them lining the first floor. Her mother didn't limit herself, if she got sick of her car she would get twice the value for it on a trade-in from her car-salesman boyfriend, her boyfriends took care of all her yard work, her bills, she had even married a man with chain of body shops so she never had to pay any repair bills. The woman was a piece of work.

Bo's greatest fear was turning into her mother. Becoming someone who used people for what they could give her then rolled over on to the next warm body when she was done. It was the reason she balked or changed the subject every time her wife brought up children. The way Bo was raised, she would be the worst role model for a child. Her wife, ever the pragmatic doctor, was always quick to point out that Bo had raised Kenzi from the time she was a teenager. It was true, Bo couldn't argue with that, she had raised Kenzi. The girl was essentially a leftover from Bo's mother's marriage to the body shop owner.

Kenzi's mother and father were severly injured in a car accident when she was two. Kenzi had been at home with her aunt, her parents had gone out to celebrate their anniversary, on the way home they were t-boned at an intersection by some drunk college kid in a pick-up. Kenzi's parents were rushed to the hospital, her father had ruptured his spleen and needed emergency surgery, while her mother, having born the brunt of the impact, suffered a broken pelvis and fractured three lumbar vertebrae. Fortunately Kenzi's father made a full recovery, unfortunately Kenzi's mother, although she heeled properly, was left with chronic pain and became addicted to prescription narcotics. The woman tried several times to get clean; she would do a stint in rehab and be fine for the first few months after she was released, then something would happen, or nothing would happen, but she'd be back at it before too long. This went on for a few years, then one day Kenzi was walking home from kindergarten to find an ambulance outside of her house. Her mother was dead, her father, never having been the warmest man, was now resentful that he was stuck raising this kid. He threw himself into work, through his mafia connections, he was able to expand his body shop business from one to a string of successful shops throughout the city into the surrounding towns.

This was Bo's mother's way in, use the kid, open her home up and offer a mother figure to this, poor burdened widower. The entire scenario made Bo sick to her stomach, her mother never gave a fuck about her own child, but here she was fawning over this skinny little runt with these over sized green eyes. Hindsight being what it is Bo understood that her mother had never really cared about Kenzi either, all she had seen were dollar signs. They were married and Bo, despite being a moody teenager, was happy about the new additions to her family. Kenzi was really undersized, the perfect target for bullies, so Bo took on the protector role, one she never really relinquished. It seemed like, even for the briefest of moments, everything was calm, everyone was happy, but then her mother suffered another attack of "open-legs-itis" shattering everything. Bo was never really sure how, because her mother was blatantly guilty of adultery, "not that she ever tried to hide it," Bo thought bitterly, but Kenzi's father got stuck paying alimony. From Kenzi's perspective, she watched her father throw a plate at the wall, toss some clothes along with his shaving kit in a suitcase and walk out the door. He never said goodbye or offered any comfort, just walked out signed his parental rights over to Bo's mother, through a lawyer no less, and that was it. He never came back, even just to visit, for the next few years all Kenzi heard from him were cards on her birthday and Christmas with some money stuffed in them.

Bo had been fifteen at the time and after the divorce, Kenzi became her permanent shadow. She was at every hockey practice, every game, Bo helped her with her schoolwork, Kenzi was hopeless athletically, but Bo had taught her how to skate on this very rink. Bo's mother was busy off moving on to husband number 3, so they were it for each other. Bo had always shown great athletic promise and she knew that Kenzi belonged with her so when the University of Toronto came to recruit her for their women's ice hockey team, Bo worked out an arrangement with the university so that she could live off campus with Kenzi. Bo spent her 18th birthday at the courthouse signing paperwork to assume the role of Kenzi's legal guardian. Bo looked up Kenzi's father and asked him to send her allowance to help pay for living expenses that Bo's job and scholarship money wouldn't cover, surprisingly he agreed. So it was, the week after Bo graduated high school she and her twelve year old "daughter" Kenzi moved in to a small two bedroom apartment a few miles from the university.

Most girls Bo's age would have felt the sting of such a burden, working two jobs, maintaining a full course load, hockey practice and being responsible for a kid, ugh it was exhausting just thinking about it. Bo shouldered it like she did most things in her life, her main discourse was time management to which Kenzi, her supposed "great burden", was actually her saving grace. Kenzi was smart and a bit of a control freak, she freed Bo from her headache by managing everything, from Bo's course schedule to her dates. Kenzi kept the house clean and taught herself how to cook nutritious, energy boosting meals. Despite how crazy things got, Bo always made time for her, and such as before Kenzi was at every practice and every game, being given special permission to travel with the team for road games.

Bo's dream had always been to play for Team Canada at the Olympics, she almost made it too, _close but no cigar_. During her sophomore year, her proudest moment came when she was selected for the National B Team,_ god that sweater felt good on_. Bo patiently bided her time, she graduated from college two years later and was virtually next inline to make the jump to the A squad, Team Canada, Bo Dennis, Left Defense. Then in an exhibition game versus Sweden, a knee-on-knee collision, an awkward fall, an audible pop, torn ligaments, ruptured tendon, length of recovery unknown. Bo felt like she had been shot, just like that it was over.

Kenzi, as always, had Bo's back; driving her to her rehab, kicking her ass every time she got discouraged, not allowing her to wallow in depression. When Bo was "healed" it was Kenzi that had dragged her back here, to this very rink, and forced her back out on the ice. Afterwards she held Bo as she cried, Bo knew she would never be able to play at the level she did before, but Kenzi made that OK, just because her hockey career was over didn't mean her life was.

Bo dusted herself off and did what all athletes do when they can't play anymore, she became coach, or more accurately an assistant coach for her old high school team. She enjoyed it at first, but she always found herself just watching the game or more specifically the way the players actually played. Having played at both the collegiate and international level, Bo found she could tell where players would fall on their ability to make an impact and when they had hit their celing. She started making calls to some of the different colleges using her vast knowledge of the teams she had so recently played against offering suggestions to help fill holes in their line-ups. Most people would have been laughed off, but Bo had inherited her mother's charm and persuasion skills and before long teams were calling her to get her input. Impressed by her vast knowledge of hockey, Bo was offered an introductory job as a scouting assistant for the Kitchener Rangers of the OHL. Major Junior for many is the first level leading to a professional career, it's where most kids want to play, it was a no-brainer, Bo packed up her apartment, the recent high school graduate Kenzi, and they were off to Kitchener.

Bo, slightly intimidated at first, found that scouting men's hockey was actually easier then women's. In women's hockey body checking is a penalty so the game is based more on finesse and skill with the puck, whereas the men can knock each other around, within reason, for 60 minutes, no harm, no foul. The brutish intensity of men's ice hockey had always appealed to her, so much so that she spent many nights wishing on stars for God to turn her into a boy so she could play like that, become a pro like her hero, Scott Stevens, in her opinion the best defenseman in the NHL, Norris Trophies be damned. So while Kenzi enrolled in business classes at the local community college, Bo immersed herself in everything junior hockey. By the end of the year the assistant title was dropped, two years later Bo was leading the department, she had arrived this was her calling.

Bo had been working very closely with the Toronto Maple Leafs AHL affiliate, the Toronto Marlies, building a rapport with the recruitment office and the team's General Manager, so when they offfered her an entry level job with the organization, even though it was for less money, she jumped at it. This was the pro's, the Marlies were the Leaf's main talent pool, one step below the NHL and both teams were inherently linked in all they do. It was hard for Bo to leave her adopted family and friends in Kitchener, but this was the Leafs, you don't say no to the Leafs. Kenzi was her main concern, but she encouraged Bo to go, she stayed in Kitchener to finish out the semester then transferred schools and joined Bo in Toronto.

Bo had moved into this large run down house in the warehouse district. The place was a disaster, but she had been given a good deal on it and she figured she could use some of the skills she had learned from her mother's parade of lovers to fix the place up some. The crumbling walls and out dated plumbing were nothing compared to the electrical situation, so taking a page from her mother's playbook, Bo contacted her former step-father who agreed to rewire the place for season tickets to the Marlies, which Bo happily provided him by conning one of the arena's vendors into giving them to her. Kenzi's father came through giving her some money to hire a plumber to shore the place up. Bo and Kenzi fixed up the walls themselves, hanging sheet-rock on the weekends. Kenzi never complained, she was always grateful to be included, she even got herself a part-time job as an office assistant to contribute to the household bills while she attended night school, and continued to act as Bo's personal assistant, even though she wasn't getting paid. Bo laughed internally, considering their upbringings, they both should have been train wrecks as adults, but through each other they remained stable. They were a well oiled machine, with an unflappable bond stronger then most marriages.

Thinking about Kenzi always made Bo smile. Kenzi was her heart. When Bo was courting her wife, Lauren, she had been intimidated by the wealth, power and grace the family exude. She almost let her insecurities destroy her relationship, but there was Kenzi, in the background, pushing her foreword, not letting Bo's lack of pedigree decide her fate. Eventually Bo had been convinced that Lauren wasn't her family and when Bo decided to propose, Kenzi helped her pick out the ring.

Bo took another swig from her water bottle, she shook her head again as if that would work to clear her head out. As she looked out across the rink her thoughts remained singular; Kenzi, her head was full of Kenzi. Her sister from another mister, her sidekick, the one constant in her life. It wasn't like things hadn't changed between them over the years, hell Bo had even gotten married and moved out of their house into a new one with her wife. They were still best friends, they saw each other every day, granted it was at work and they didn't go out as much as they used to, but that happens. People get older, they were both in stable relationships, Bo really did like Nate, Kenzi's boyfriend of the last two years. He had integrated smoothly into their family, unlike Lauren whose entrance had been rocky, filled with hesitation, and a lot of back and forth. Nate had simply slid in and captured her best friends heart. Why was this bothering her so much? She wanted Kenzi to be happy, she really did, it just seemed so fast, but here it was three years already since she had married Lauren. These things did happen, it wasn't so uncommon, she knew if Kenzi had been planning it she would have discussed it with her. Pregnant, how could her best friend be pregnant?

Bo knew something was up the moment she walked in the door, Lauren came to greet her at the door, something she almost never did, she looked past her wife to see Kenzi sitting next to Nate on the couch looking so small. Bo started to panic, she knew something was wrong, Kenzi had tears in her eyes, but were those, yes, those were happy tears. Bo found herself able to breathe again, Kenzi was happy, so what was-

"Bo, I'm pregnant," that was it, no lead-in, simple. Kenzi's voice sounded small and far away, Bo had known she was still talking, but words no longer had meaning. Lauren squeezed her hand and brought her out of her shock. Bo took Kenzi in her arms and congratulated her, then proceeded to suffer through the world's most awkward dinner with the happy couple and her wife, drinking way to much wine and passing out on the couch during the eleven o'clock news. Kenzi and Nate had left right after dinner and Lauren was exhausted after spending 14 hours in the lab so Bo had been left alone. Half-way through her second bottle, _Lauren's going to be pissed when she finds out I drank that good port_, Bo's thoughts drifted to her mother. She wondered if she ever felt like this, this alone. Bo knew it wasn't rational, she had tons of friends at work, and she had Lauren, so why was she feeling this way, further why was she still feeling it long after she had sobered up?

"Enough of this," the sound of her voice startled her, but Bo was resolved, it was the shock of everything, that's all. She gazed out across the rink, her eyes locked on a group of teenagers playing 3-bar, taking a couple of cocky punks down a few pegs always put her in good mood. She took another swallow of water then leaned over the bench to grab her gloves and stick. She smiled brightly as she skated over to who she presumed was the leader, "I'll play the winner."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bo, limping slightly, jingled her keys a few times in her hand as she approached the front door of her house. She was feeling confident, beating those teenagers had really given her a boost and despite the pain she was in now, it was totally worth it. Bo dropped her bag just inside the door, kicked off her shoes, and simply tossed her keys on the table instead of the decorative "key" bowl on the kitchen counter. Bo picked up the newspaper Lauren must have brought in earlier and flipped to the sports section leaving the rest in a pile on the counter.

Bo threw some bananas, strawberries, whey powder and milk into the blender as she skimmed last night's hockey scores. The Leafs were out of town, just beginning a three week western road trip and Bo was not surprised to see that they lost, badly, to Los Angeles. The Leafs were basement dwellers, they hadn't made the playoffs in years and things did not look good for them this season. In contrast the Marlies were a success, the minor league team often out-shined it's parent club, even making it all the way to the Calder Cup finals the previous season. Granted they were swept in four games, but still, pretty impressive, and Bo had celebrated long into the night with her former colleagues.

Bo had only spent one year with the Marlies, most of which she was on the road travelling across Canada and the U.S. watching game after game, from high school level, through Major Junior and Division 1 collegiate. She had even spent two months overseas scouting the European leagues and the KHL. It was exhausting, but really good experience for Bo and she had impressed enough people to get offered a promotion to work in the Maple Leafs front office. Bo was given her own office, she was even able to hire Kenzi officially as her personal assistant. Bo continued to spend a significant amount of time on the road, but it was nothing compared to that first year.

Bo had been lost in her own little world as she stood over the sink drinking her protein shake directly out of the blender jug and she nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt hands encircling her waist. Lauren chuckled lightly pressing her soft lips to Bo's neck, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Bo placed her free hand over Lauren's and leaned back into the embrace, "Mmm... I'll live, not that I'm complaining, but what are you still doing here, aren't you going to be late?"

Lauren kissed her again then pulled away sighing, "No, I have the hospital tonight, I will only be going into the lab briefly this morning to check the status of the stem cell project." Lauren turned her attention to the coffee maker, "Besides, Kenzi told me you don't have any meetings scheduled before eleven, so I thought maybe you would want to talk."

Bo turned around watching Lauren looking so professional in her pressed shirt and pants making coffee, her movements were so calculated and graceful. Bo looked down at the drops of protein shake on her ratty t-shirt, her bleach stained shorts, and the blender jug in her hand wondering, not for the first time, how she ended up with someone like Lauren. Another thing to thank Kenzi for, left to her own devices Bo would probably still be dating that neanderthal Dyson or someone equally as douchey.

It was just after Bo had moved back to the city and one of her co-workers fixed her up with her sister-in-law. The woman, Sarah Somethingorother, was attractive enough, but she came from money and had no problem showing off, those kind of people tended to make Bo uncomfortable. She had made reservations at one of the swankiest restaurants in town, ordered the wine in Italian, and Bo sat there in her borrowed dress and shoes doing math in her head because it looked like the only thing she could afford on the menu were the free crackers that came with the soup. Sarah ordered some shrimp appetizer for them and they made idle conversation as Bo looked over the menu and tried really hard to pretend like she belonged there. When the waiter returned with the wine and the appetizer, Sarah noticed Bo's trepidation and in an act of either kindness or snobbery, Bo couldn't tell which, offered to order for her. Sarah said something in Italian then held up her glass in a toast, Bo caught up enough to toast back then took a sip of the best wine she had ever tasted. Lost in ecstasy over this wine that probably cost more than her car, Bo hadn't noticed that Sarah had moved on to the appetizer until the woman started pounding on the table and gesticulating wildly.

Bo knew there was something she should be doing, she had seen the posters everyday in the cafeteria of her high school, but nothing was happening. Bo stood stupidly frozen in place as a someone stepped behind her date and compressed her stomach a few times until a piece of half masticated shrimp flew out of her mouth landing directly in Bo's wine glass. A waiter helped lay Sarah down on the floor, then yelled for someone to call an ambulance. Time had somehow passed, Sarah was on the ground, no longer choking, but still not looking very good. Bo was no doctor, but anyone could seen the woman was in trouble and struggling to breathe. The person, this beautiful blonde woman, who had saved Sarah from choking was suddenly standing in front in her asking questions. Bo remembered being fixated on the woman's gorgeous brown eyes, feeling like she could drown in them. The woman identified herself as a doctor and asked Bo if Sarah had any allergies, Bo looked down at her date's swollen face, "Apparently shellfish." Internally cringing, Bo chided herself, not believing she really just said that. She attempted to recover babbling on about how she had just met Sarah that evening, and that this was a fix-up, she had just gotten out of a relationship a few months ago and her friends thought it was time to move on. Bo tried to stop herself, realizing the doctor probably thought she was insane, but more words just kept coming out. The doctor just smiled, patted Bo on the shoulder said her that her date was going to be fine and turned her attention back to the patient.

The paramedics arrived and Bo watched in awe as the doctor calmly gave them instructions. She gently grabbed Bo by the hand and ushered her out the door, "Come on, we are going to follow the ambulance to the hospital, we can take my car." Bo made a vague attempt at a protest, but the doctor simply waved her off as the valet pulled around in a black Jaguar coupe. Bo no longer trusted her ability to hold a conversation with another human so they drove in silence.

Pulling up to the hospital they parked in a space reserved for a Dr. Lewis, "Is that you, uh..." Bo casually asked.

The doctor smiled and shook her head, "Lauren, and no, I don't work here, but my last name is Lewis so close enough, right?"

Bo couldn't help but laugh at Dr. Lauren Lewis's logic. They proceeded in to the emergency wing and Lauren left Bo to go and check on her "friend". Bo sat patiently for about fifteen minutes, a personal best, flipping through three month old magazines before she started pacing. After what seemed like a year Lauren finally emerged from behind the double doors, "Hey, it looks like your date is going to be OK, they are going to keep her overnight for observation, but you can come see her now briefly before she is transferred to the patient wing."

"Thanks," Bo had followed Lauren through the doors into the patient bays, finding a groggy Sarah apologizing for spoiling their evening. Bo brushed off the apology, then sat next to the bed offering her hand as comfort. Bo made absent small talk with Sarah, but her eyes and her mind were elsewhere. Bo was watching Dr. Lewis as she chatted with one of the E. R. doctors. Bo noted the way she used her hands to express herself as she talked, the softness of her features, and her infectious laugh. Jealousy flared inside Bo, she wanted to be the one making her laugh, not that George Clooney rip-off. Sarah was saying something, but before Bo could respond the were interrupted by some nurses who had come to take Sarah to her room. Bo wished her well and told her she would check in on her tomorrow.

Lauren strode up beside Bo, "It looks like your friend is in good hands, do you need a ride somewhere?"

Bo hesitated, "Uh, yeah actually that would be great I left my car back at the restaurant, but I can just-"

Lauren cut her off, "It's no problem, let's get out of here before the real Dr. Lewis has my car towed."

Bo had forced herself to ask Lauren some questions this time; she found out where the doctor worked, that she had just returned from a two year excursion to the Congo, that she had been having dinner with her parents when the crisis with Bo's date happened. Bo found herself riveted by this woman's quiet charm. They arrived at the restaurant way to quickly for Bo's taste and as they were saying their goodbyes, Bo went for it, "Listen Dr. Lewis-"

"Please, call me Lauren."

"OK Lauren," Bo took a deep breath and braced herself for rejection, "I was wondering if you would like to get a cup of coffee with me sometime?"

Lauren had hesitated at first as if waging an eternal war within herself, eventually nodded her head and smiled, "I would like that," she started rummaging through her purse then pulled out a small white business card, "this is my card, my personal cell is the second number. I screen all of my calls so leave me a voice mail and I will call you back."

Bo accepted the card with a smile, she had wished Lauren goodnight and stood in the parking lot watching her until her car was out of sight. Bo checked her watch as she walked towards her car and saw that it was after two. She debated for about five seconds whether or not she should call Kenzi, who was still living in Kitchener at the time, and tell her about the nights events. Kenzi picked up on the third ring and sounded less than enthused by this late night interruption, but like any good best friend she had listened patiently as Bo gushed about the hot blonde doctor she had just met.

Bo had forced herself to wait two days before trying to call and when her unknown number had popped up on the screen, Lauren had let the call go to voice mail. Bo left a short message reminding her who she was and to call her back about that coffee. Bo spent the next two hours miserably trying to distract herself convinced that Lauren wasn't going to call her back. Around the fifth time Bo was dusting her living room, her phone rang. Hearing Lauren's liquid voice sent shivers down Bo's spine, somehow she managed to avoid babbling like an idiot and they set up a 2 pm meet time at the coffee shop near High Park on Saturday.

Bo would love to say that their first date was all it took, that they fell in love instantly and skipped through fields of wildflowers towards happily ever after, but this was the real world. It is true that Bo fell for Lauren fairly early, but there was no skipping just a lot of stumbling around. They both had commitment issues, they were both workaholics, they both had relationship baggage, they both had family drama. When Bo had realized that Lauren was all in she had panicked and did everything in her power to sabotage the relationship. Enter Kenzi, who despite never being a huge fan of Lauren, even going so far as to nickname her "Dr. Freeze", kicked Bo's ass until she faced the reality that Lauren was all she wanted and if she lost her she would regret it for the rest of her life.

So here it was five years later that Bo found herself on the kitchen floor with fingers buried inside Lauren, her unbelievably amazing wife, pushing her towards orgasm. Lauren would be pissed later seeing how Bo had destroyed another one of her expensive outfits by tearing it off her and they would both have to take another shower, but in this moment as Bo arched up feeling blunt nails scraping down her back, she knew Lauren couldn't care less.

Bo knew she was avoiding by fucking, the whole Kenzi pregnant thing had really spun her head, but she also knew that it could wait. Lauren insisted on working the night shift twice a month at St. Michael's Hospital to keep her skills fresh since her primary focus now was on research, one of those night was tonight, they both had late mornings, it was the perfect time. Bo cried out as she felt Lauren's walls clench around her fingers, _God she is so close_. Bo kissed her deeply as she felt Lauren crash over the ledge, she kept a steady rythm letting her ride out the waves of her climax.

Bo collapsed on top of Lauren, her body slick with sweat, gasping for breath. Lauren surprised her by pushing her tired body up and back with enough force that Bo fumbled and smacked her head audibly on the cupboard. Lauren paused long enough to ask if she was OK, when Bo nodded yes she was instantly attacked. Lauren's mouth was everywhere, but nowhere near long enough. Her wife knew exactly how to drive her crazy. Bo was already so close that it wouldn't take much to push her over the edge. Lauren dispatched Bo of the underwear she was for some reason still wearing and buried her face between Bo's legs. Bo yelped loudly, slamming her hands against the floor as Lauren sucked her clit into her mouth. Lauren attacked Bo's sex with her vigorous tongue sending Bo over the edge again and again in a rush of fluid dousing Lauren's cheeks, and leaving a puddle on the floor. When Bo couldn't take anymore she pulled Lauren up to her, kissing her deeply and feeling her inner walls clench at the taste of herself on Lauren's lips.

They sat on the floor cradled in each other's arms, exchanging soft kisses, murmuring "I love yous," but not really talking. Bo could have spent the rest of the day like that, until the sound of a cellphone buzzing on the counter brought them back to reality. Lauren placed a soft kiss on Bo's lips before standing. Bo slumped against the cupboards like a slug watching Lauren practically skip around the kitchen; stretching her body, rinsing out the discarded protein shake left idle in the blender, tossing her ruined clothing in the trash, pouring herself a cup of what was now definitely lukewarm coffee. Lauren, smiling, picked up Bo's cellphone off the counter and tossed it to her, "Yours for a change." Bo glanced at the screen long enough to read it was a text from Kenzi before setting it on the floor. She remained static, watching Lauren as she took a sip of her coffee, crinkled her face in disgust then poured the rest down the sink. She turned to Bo, "I need to take a shower, care to join me?"

Bo, never normally needing to be asked twice in these situations, discovered standing, along with any higher brain function, to be quite the challenge. "Mmm... yeah, shower good," Bo laughed at herself and outstretched her hand towards Lauren, "help me up."

Lauren happily complied then noticed Bo wince when she put weight on her left leg, instantly shifting into doctor mode, "Are you alright? Is your knee bothering you?"

Bo shrugged, "Yeah a little, I'm fine Laur, I think I just overdid it today."

Lauren got down on her knees and began examining Bo's knee. "It does look a little swollen, when did it start hurting?"

Bo tried not to let the pain show on her face as felt Lauren massaging the area, "Uh, it comes and goes, but it really only started bothering me the other day."

"It feels like there is an excess of synovial fluid trapped under the kneecap, you might need to go into the clinic and have it drained." Lauren got to her feet unconsciously dusting herself off, "It could just be from over-use, make sure you ice it and rest it tonight, no skating, if it's still bothering you on Monday make an appointment and get it checked out." Bo started to speak but was silenced by a kiss, "No arguments, doctor's orders. Now how about that shower?"

Bo nodded her head, she knew deep down Lauren was right. After the length of time it took for Bo just to be able to walk again after the first injury, the last thing she wanted was to go through that again. Lauren grabbed Bo's hand leading her towards the bathroom, Bo held back slightly taking time to appreciate her wife's toned back and firm ass. Bo smiled brightly, she was a very lucky woman indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_There have been a few inquiries made as to why Bo is having such a negative reaction to Kenzi's pregnancy to which I will respond simply, Bo is being a brat. Kenzi is doing something on her own to which she never consulted Bo about and that bothers the hell out of her. Remember this story is a journey and there will be plenty of bumps along the way, but I hope you will trust me enough to enjoy the ride. Thanks again for all of the wonderful reviews, the more I get the more I'll give. I don't have a beta so any mistakes are mine, as you were!_

**Chapter 3**

Kenzi's day was off to a great start; she slept through her alarm, she spilled coffee on herself and just as she was about to leave she had to make a mad dash to the bathroom thanks to a sudden bout of morning sickness. _ Oh this pregnancy crap is going to be fun_, Lauren had said it was normal, and despite her abhorrence of doctors, she trusted Lauren. OK so maybe not at first, but the woman was just so cold, Kenzi had compared her to a speculum. A veritable misnomer she realized later when she was forced to purchase spackle for the cracks in the ceiling and industrial strength earplugs. "It's always the quiet ones," Kenzi mused.

Despite the best attempts from the universe, Kenzi had managed to arrive on time for work. Kenzi sat her desk and sighed, thinking about Lauren led to thinking about Bo, who was currently ignoring her texts and apparently going to show up to work whenever the hell she felt like it today. She didn't get it, Bo said she was happy for her then it was as if she simply tuned out during dinner last night. Best friend drama was the last thing she needed on her plate and it's not like she had planned on getting pregnant, that was Nate's fault for being a cheap bastard and getting his condoms out of the vending machine at the gas station. Whatever, it didn't matter now, the damage was done and she really needed her best friend. Lauren was good for the medical stuff, Nate was good for the supportive boyfriend crap, and Bo was supposed to good for everything else, her rock, so what gives?

Kenzi looked up from her desk and noticed that cute girl from the copy room awkwardly hovering, "Do you need something?" Kenzi snapped.

"I, uh," she stammered, "Is Bo around?"

Kenzi eyed the girl suspiciously, "Mrs. Dennis isn't in her office would you like for me to give her a message?"

The girl blinked rapidly, "Uh, no that's OK, I'll just come back."

Kenzi watched as the girl spun on her heals and darted off, great another one to add to the collection. Kenzi had always been tolerant of Bo's extremely flirtatious nature. Bo was just one of those types that people naturally gravitated towards. She knew that Bo and this copy room girl, _Erin maybe_, had been flirting and texting, _more like sexting_, each other for awhile now. She knew that coy smiles and innuendo aside, Bo was fiercely loyal to her wife. She also knew that when Bo got bored and shot the girl down, Kenzi would be the one stuck picking up the pieces.

Kenzi groaned in frustration, it had been like a second job to her over the years, playing relationship counselor to Bo's castoffs. When Bo had started to pull that same crap with Lauren that she had with all of the others, Kenzi put her foot down. Bo was so obviously in love with the woman, she had just been to terrified too admit it. It hadn't helped that Lauren came from money, like real crazy old world money, and all of the social graces and etiquette were intimidating. Bo had wallowed in self pity convinced she would never be good enough and end up as smudge on the Lewis Family crest. It took some encouragement and a lot of booze, but eventually Bo had come around. As far as Kenzi was concerned Bo needed to look no further then her bathroom mirror for proof why someone shouldn't be judged by their family.

Kenzi never understood if money and status were such detractors for Bo, then why the hell did she so often use the upper crust as her dating pool. Hell look at Dyson, _gah, what a mess that was, _Bo had dated him for months, she had known full well who he was before she got involved, but she still had done it anyway. When they finally broke-up the excuse Bo had given was that he was to much of a rich snob for her. Kenzi had laughed so hard she almost choked on her cereal, was she serious, the man's father was the owner of the Toronto Maple Leafs, he was obviously not teetering down the road to the poorhouse. Kenzi was well aware of the real reason Bo had ended things even if she never said it out loud; Dyson had wanted to marry her. Kenzi had helped him pick out a ring the week before and Bo had run from his proposal like she was on fire. Granted it was probably for the best anyway considering Bo never really loved him, or at least not in the way he loved her. Kenzi always felt like she had taken their break-up harder then Bo. He was the only one of Bo's many lovers that Kenzi ever had any kind of connection with, he was like a big brother and she really missed that. She saw him around the office from time to time now, but he barely acknowledged her. He had taken the break-up especially hard, and it seemed like he just couldn't let it go.

From what Kenzi could tell in the six years since Bo and Dyson had split he had reverted to his previous form. He was dating this socialite Ciara, though he didn't seem to love her, and in the meantime he was banging every pretty girl around. Kenzi assumed that he had a job within the organization considering he had an office and a secretary, but beyond snoozing through board meetings and pretending to read budget reports, she had no idea what, if anything, he actually did. She thought it was sad, the Dyson she had known was adamant about making a name for himself beyond his father's. He had even legally changed his surname to his mother's maiden name of Thornwood to create more separation. Now he was just another spoiled rich brat, with no work ethic or conscience waiting to take over a position he didn't earn when his father retired.

The thing about Bo that no one could ever argue was that despite the obvious temptation to use what "God had given her" everything she had achieved she had earned of her own merit. Kenzi figured the same could be said for herself, even though Bo had technically brought her along when she got the job here, Kenzi had been working steadily at it for years. It started back when Bo was in college, working two jobs, struggling to support them, Kenzi found ways to take the pressure off. Bo was hopeless with organization, and it was an "at your own risk" prospect eating anything she cooked so Kenzi had taken those jobs over. It was a challenge at first, but eventually it became like a dance, they both gave and took equally. Kenzi wasn't the least bit surprised that Bo was so good at marriage once she finally gave into Lauren because that is how they had operated together for years, minus the sex of course.

Kezni's attention was drawn to a commotion out in the hall, keeping an eye on the door,_ look who finally decided to grace us with her presence_, she the shuffled papers on her desk and waited. Bo glided into the office practically glowing, Kenzi smiled internally, instantly recognizing her besties "just fucked" look. Bo breezed over to Kenzi's desk like she hadn't just walked in fifteen minutes before she was supposed to be at a meeting with the department heads. At least Bo was wearing a suit, _Lauren must have dressed her_, Kenzi had to give it to her, nobody quite pulled off that hot school teacher look quite like she did. Lauren would agree with that and Bo was none to shy in giving details about their teacher/student role play, that coupled with all that she had seen and heard when Bo had lived with her ensured Kenzi would be in therapy until she was 90.

"Mornin' Kenz," Bo beamed.

"Just barely," Kenzi smiled, "And why are we looking so chipper today?"

"Oh, no reason."

Kenzi didn't even try to hide her laughter, Bo had a lousy poker face and right now she was holding a royal flush, "Uh, huh, so you and Dr. Hotpants have a busy morning?"

Bo rolled her eyes and grinned like an idiot, "Can't hide anything from you, I guess?"

"After the way you skipped in here just now, it doesn't take genius to figure out that you and the good doctor didn't spend the morning clipping coupons."

Bo gushed, "It was amazing Kenz, one minute we were standing in the kitchen talking and the next, she was on fire. I can't remember the last time I came that hard or that many times, it was, well you get the idea."

"Unfortunately, I do," Kenzi smirked, "but really Bo, on the kitchen floor aren't you a little old for that?"

Bo feigned offense, "Bite your tongue and besides teen mom, in your current condition I wouldn't pass judgment on others if I were you."

Kenzi sighed, as much as she didn't want to have this discussion, she figured now was as good a time as any. "I'm 24 and about that, me being pregnant, are you OK with everything?"

Bo shrugged, paused, then shrugged again, "I don't know, I'm still in a little bit of shock I guess. Kenzi, you know I love you and I love Nate, I want to be happy for you, it's just taking me awhile to get there I guess."

"I understand," and Kenzi did, if anyone could understand the suddenness of the situation it was her, "I cried for three hours after I found out then I dragged Lauren to the clinic with me so I could get the blood test to confirm it."

Bo looked at her confused, "Lauren knew about this? How long have you known?"

"Three days, I needed to let it sink in a little first I guess, and once I told you that would make it real, like really real, you know?" Kenzi sighed, why was this so difficult, it's not like she was keeping things from Bo, she had just needed a minute to process everything. "Are you mad?"

Bo shook her head, "No Kenzi, I'm not mad, I mean I'm a little surprised that you would go to Lauren first considering how you feel about her, but it's fine."

Kenzi could tell from the expression on her face that it was very definitely not "fine". Needing to break the sudden tension, Kenzi motioned to the clock, "It's almost time for the meeting with the department heads, I left the budget report on your desk."

Bo groaned, "Ugh, budget reports, that means Dyson is going to be there."

Kenzi fought to contain her smile, "Yup."

"What did I ever see in that jackass?" Bo threw up her hands in frustration, "You know he cornered me the other day in the third floor break room and kept "accidentally" brushing up against me when he was making his coffee."

"Did you say anything to him?" Kenzi was genuinely surprised at this. She knew Dyson was still hung up on Bo, but to be that obvious about it, at work no less, seemed extreme, even for him.

Bo sighed, "What's the point, I have told him repeatedly that he needs to move on, but it's like talking to a fucking brick wall with him, I swear."

Not one normally to relish in her friend's misfortune Kenzi bit back the urge to say "I told you so," after all what did Bo expect considering the way she had strung him along, karma's a bitch. "Speaking of stage 5 clingers, the head of your fan club stopped by earlier looking for you."

"Who?" Bo asked innocently even though Kenzi could tell she already knew the answer.

"That girl from the copy room, Erin."

"Emily."

Kenzi narrowed her eyes, "Right, well whoever she is you need to eighty-six her and fast, she is starting to get that look."

"What look?"

Bo was trying to act all innocent and it was really pissing Kenzi off, "You know the one, that doe-eyed moony look. I know that you two have been texting back and forth, you need to nip it in the bud before it goes any further."

Bo looked resound, "Why, it's just flirting, I'm not hurting anyone?"

Kenzi was beyond frustrated, "Do you think your wife would agree?"

"What does Lauren have-"

Kenzi cut her off, "Seriously Bo, how long are you going to continue this dance? You get these people all amped up about you, then when you get bored you drop them and it hurts, maybe not you, but it hurts them. And it would sure as fuck hurt Lauren if she found out."

"What's your damage Heather?" Bo joked, "I don't see what the big deal is, I haven't slept with anyone else since Lauren and I made it official, hell I haven't even kissed anyone else."

"That doesn't make it OK, flirting is one thing, but this crap" Kenzi motioned towards Bo's phone, "Needs to stop." Kenzi sighed, Dyson wasn't the only brick wall in the building. It would be different if Bo wasn't married, carrying on, flirting with the office girls, no biggie. It had taken awhile, but Kenzi really did like Lauren now and even if nothing was ever consummated something like this would still be devastating for her. Why didn't Bo get that? She had everything; a great job, a beautiful house, a loving, supportive wife that puts up with her crazy, then she goes and pulls this crap. "Look just talk to the copy girl before this blows up in your face."

"Fine, I will," Bo was lying and they both knew it, "I have to go, where did you put that report?" Kenzi pointed to Bo's desk, "Great, thanks."

Kenzi watched as Bo grabbed the file then walked through the doors into the hallway. Once she was out of sight Kenzi laid her head on her desk. The conversation had been exhausting and she couldn't understand why Bo insisted on acting like a petulant child. They were supposed to be adults now, you know the kind with college degrees and jobs in stable committed relationships paying mortgages. Bo was married and Kenzi was going to be a mother, she didn't have time for this crap anymore. Kenzi didn't care if this baby was unplanned, she was happy about it and she wanted to include her best friend in everything. Planning the baby shower, painting the nursery, all of that gooey cliche` crap, this was a good thing, but it was like Bo was determined to ruin it for her. Kenzi glanced at the clock, her day wasn't even half over and already she was worn out, it was definitely time for a nap.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **___I wanted to thank everyone again for the awesome feedback. I will try my best to respond to your reviews, but if I overlook anyone I am sorry. Any mistakes are mine, enjoy!_

**Chapter 4**

Lauren woke up feeling refreshed from her nap. Normally napping was not something she liked to do as she was often left feeling groggy instead of rested. Today was the exception, she had a twelve hour shift at the hospital tonight and she would really like it if no one died due to her being sleepy. She made her way into the kitchen, smiling at the memories from that morning, even after all this time she still had the ability to surprise herself.

Lauren retrieved the pork chops she had been marinating in the fridge and placed them in the oven. She took out a skillet and made up some boxed rice dish and tossed a salad together while it was simmering. Lauren had always loved cooking, recipes appealed to her, it was a combination of chemistry and math woven together to create something wonderful. OK so maybe tonight's dinner was a little basic, but her salivary glands were already watering because of the aroma coming from the oven.

Dinner had always been her favorite meal as a kid her parents were always having guests over and Lauren loved soaking up their conversations like a sponge. Her parents were mostly indifferent towards her, only acknowledging her if she had accomplished something they deemed worthy. This made it easy for her to blend into the background, which she loved especially when the adults would get into a particularly heated debate over politics or some other such newsworthy item.

Lauren had been a "late in life" baby or as Bo liked to refer to her a "whoops" baby. It was true either way you looked at. Both of Lauren's siblings were more than ten years older then her and her parents were both well into their forties when she was conceived. Lauren didn't really resemble either of them so she had always been convinced she was the product of an extra-marital affair. The DNA tests she ran on herself in med school disproved that theory, she belonged to both of them, and to that extent the prestigious Lewis clan.

Lauren had grown up in Chicago's affluent Lake Forest neighborhood, and early on it had been apparent that she was different. Her measured IQ was in the 190 range, well above genius level, not that Lauren put stock in such things, it was after all only a test. Her genius was another reason why Lauren had believed she didn't belong to her parents, though both they and her siblings were intelligent people, they were nothing close to Lauren's level. Being gifted was a blessing and a curse, she advanced so quickly through school that she was often years younger than everyone else in her grade.

Lauren had graduated high school two weeks after she turned 14, and even though her parents were rich she had been offered a full academic scholarship to Yale. Lauren had always known she wanted to be a doctor so enrolling in pre-med courses was a given. She graduated early, Magna Cum Laude naturally, and it was off to medical school. Lauren had a broad range of interests in the field of medicine, and even though initially she had been leaning more towards the research aspect of things, but her skilled dexterous hands had made her an ideal candidate to be a surgeon.

It was early 2003, Lauren had was in her third year of residency at John's Hopkins, America was at war with terrorism and the call came out that there was a desperate need for surgeons in the combat theater. Lauren, though never having been especially patriotic, was one of the first to sign up. It made sense in a way, Lauren had a certain calm about her, even under extreme duress always thinking ten steps ahead, it was why she had been perfect for specializing in trauma surgery. Her parents had hit the roof, not understanding her reasons, her brother had made some snide comments about gays in the military and her sister chalked it up to another round of Perfect Lauren vs. the rest of the family.

The lack of support she received from her family was nothing new, they hadn't supported her decision to go to med school or her decision to become a surgeon either. As to the "gay thing" well that was it's own animal. Her mother chose denial, her father said she would grow out of it when she found the right man, her brother made offensive jokes, and her sister was busy relishing the fact that Lauren had a flaw, which in her eyes it was. Lauren had never made any bones about her orientation, she merely accepted it as another facet of her being. She wasn't going to march in a parade or charge Capitol Hill, to her it was no more relevant then the fact that she had blonde hair. She was lucky in a sense that she missed out on attending high school in her teenage years, she had been in college where sexual fluidity and same-sex experimentation were the norm. The downside to this openness being it left her somewhat naive, when her ex-girlfriend Nadia had teased her about being a "gold star lesbian" Lauren had to ask her what that meant.

The "gay thing" was a non-issue anyway since Lauren had volunteered her services as a civilian. She attended a four week training course specializing in preparing non-military personnel for war. Being a doctor the focus was on maximizing the limited resources that would be available to them, including performing life saving procedures in the dark. Lauren let herself get carried away with the idea of repairing shattered limbs with duct tape and rifle parts. She marathoned old episodes of Mash and romanticised what her experience would be like. Any idealism about war was shattered two weeks after her arrival in Afghanistan and she experienced her first bombing raid. As the casualties poured in and the supplies ran low, Lauren found herself throwing the rule book out the window, disregarding standard sanitation procedures, doing whatever trying desperately just to keep people alive.

It was during that first raid that she had met Tamsin. Tamsin was a sergeant in the Canadian army and she had come into the clinic acting as a stretcher bearer carting in the wounded from outside. Lauren's focus was on the wounded, she had barely registered the woman as anything other then a person not requiring medical attention. Tamsin had approached her after the chaos ended. The helicopters had evacuated the most seriously wounded and Lauren found herself alone in an empty office. She was sitting down for the first time in what felt like days. Her entire body was exhausted and sore, but she was still to high on adrenalin too be able to sleep.

Tamsin was there, standing in front of her, offering her a cigarette, Lauren didn't smoke, but took one anyway. Tamsin dragged over an empty supply crate and sat down beside her, not saying anything for awhile then finally she spoke, "It's not always like this you know. Most of the time you are bored out of your skull. Nothing ever happens until it does."

Lauren took a drag off her cigarette, "Is that supposed to make me feel better? Eleven people died on my watch today, I don't know how to begin to be OK with that."

Tamsin tossed her butt on the ground and stood up, she shrugged, "Think about the eighteen people laying in hospital beds in Germany that are alive tonight because of you."

Lauren had just sat motionless as she watched her walk away. When she saw her again at the canteen a few days later they exchanged smiles, that was all it took, her first wartime romance. Lauren had never been one to quickly jump into bed with anyone, she had even lost a few prospective lovers by making them wait to long, but whether it was their unusual circumstances or Tamsin's take-charge personality, she had bucked tradition and went for it inviting Tamsin back to her quarters one evening after dinner. Unfair as it may be civilian accommodations were slightly elevated so Lauren had her own room, complete with a full sized bed and a small work desk. Lauren had managed to smuggle in a small fridge from the clinic, it was supposed to be for specimens, but it couldn't keep them cold enough so it was labeled for the scrap heap. Lauren rescued it and was able to get it working, maybe not well enough to preserve someone's urine, but enough to keep her soda's cold.

She and Tamsin had sat awkwardly, side by side on her bed sipping Hadji Pepsi's trying to pretend they were just two normal people, in the normal world, on a normal date. There was no talking about it, they finished their soda's and simply started making out. Tamsin's body had been so strong, with such well defined muscles, they moved together clumsily at first eventually finding a rhythm. It wasn't the best sex she had ever had, nothing compared to her first time with Bo, but there was still that release, one that both she and Tamsin had been desperate for.

It became routine after that, they even developed a code for the nights when they were available to each other. A wink meant game on, a smile meant maybe, and a soft nod said not tonight. The nights they had spent together it was like they had found their own little oasis in Lauren's bed away from all of the craziness that surrounded them. They learned how to play each other's bodies like a violin, maximizing pleasure, then they would lay together in the after; some nights talking, other nights just holding each other. Lauren never bothered to label their relationship simply because they both had known that in the real world it would never have happened. It was nice and uncomplicated, there was love between them, but everything was too uncertain to voice such things.

They carried on like that for two months then Tamsin's convoy was attacked on a routine supply run. She had survived long enough to be brought into the clinic, her injuries were severe, but Lauren was able to get her bleeding under control and get her stabilized enough for Medevac. As Lauren was helping load her into the chopper, Tamsin had opened her eyes. Lauren squeezed her hand and mouthed the words "I love you" then backed away and watched her disappear into the sky.

Lauren had made repeated inquiries over the next few months trying to find out what had happened to her and ended up running face first into a wall of military bureaucracy. She was eventually able to ascertain from a colleague who worked at MEDCOM that Tamsin had been released from the hospital and rotated back to Canada to continue her physical therapy. Lauren entertained the notion that she would look her up when she got back to the States, but she never did. Lauren had told herself that based on the injuries she had suffered the last thing Tamsin would want is Lauren around as a reminder. It was self-serving, Lauren had known that, she had moved into a new relationship with Nadia and didn't want to rock the boat by chasing down the ghosts of girlfriends past. Over the years thoughts of Tamsin occasionally drifted through her head. She had experienced occasional nightmares for years and it was always Tamsin's blood covered face she would see as she bolted upright in her bed drenched in a cold sweat.

The nightmares faded over time and she hadn't thought of Tamsin in years until this afternoon that is when she saw her standing in the lobby at work. Lauren had stood frozen watching Tamsin, dressed in police officer's uniform, talking to her boss. He had noticed Lauren and motioned for her to come over, as soon as Tamsin spotted her she instantly recognized her. Tamsin's face erupted into one of the brightest smile she had ever seen, "Lauren."

Lauren choked back her surprise, "Tamsin."

They had stood there completely frozen just staring at each other for what seemed like hours. People were milling about, her boss was saying something and Tamsin, bless her, without dropping her gaze said, "Yeah, I'm not even listening."

Her boss had mumbled something about respect and walked off in a huff, Lauren barely noticed, but it was enough to snap her out of her fog. She drew Tamsin into a warm embrace, holding her tightly against her chest, "I never thought I would see you again."

Tamsin melded into her, "Me either."

Lauren could hear the tears in her voice, she pulled back slightly and realized how strange they must have looked, "Hey, let's take a walk."

Tamsin wiped her eyes, "Yeah, OK."

Lauren took her by the hand and led her around to the courtyard. They sat together on a stone bench under a tree in front of what was, in Lauren's opinion anyway, the worlds ugliest fountain, not that either of them were looking at it. Tamsin was crying softly, Lauren couldn't get her hands to stop shaking. It was so surreal.

Tamsin broke the silence first, "I can't believe it's really you. You're older, uh not that you look old, I uh, I mean you look great, beautiful even, oh God, I'm gonna stop now."

Lauren laughed and shook her head, "It's OK, this is weird for me too."

"I just uh," Tamsin rolled her eyes, "This is so stupid, but I looked you up you know."

Lauren was surprised, "When?"

"A few years ago, you were back at Hopkins." Tamsin blushed, "You were sitting outside drinking a coffee, I was going to come up and talk to you, but you weren't alone."

Lauren placed her hand over Tamsin's, "You could have interrupted."

"I couldn't, no, I mean I could," Tamsin turned away and looked at her shoes, "Uh you were kissing someone. I'm not sure but I think it was that photographer who was always hanging around the camp. What was her name, Natalie?"

"Nadia." Lauren said quietly.

Tamsin nodded, "Yeah that's it, Nadia. She was always running around shoving that friggin' camera in peoples faces."

Lauren smiled, "She was pushy like that. You still should have interrupted, I would have been happy to see you."

Tamsin groaned, "You looked happy Lo and I was still so screwed up from the war, I didn't want to mess things up for you."

"So you just left?"

"Yeah, it seems stupid now considering I had made the trip specifically to see you." Tamsin shook her head then pointed to Lauren's hand, "So you are wearing a wedding ring are you and Nadia?"

"Oh no, Nadia and I were only together for about 2 years." Lauren sighed, "I went to the Congo on a research grant and she tagged along. Five months in she was done, she gave me a choice come back with her and stay together or stay in the Congo and break up."

"So you broke-up?"

"Yeah, it was for the best, all we did was fight towards the end." Lauren paused, "I heard from her mother a few months later that Nadia had been in a car accident and was in a coma."

"Oh wow," Tamsin was shocked, "what happened?"

Lauren shook her head not really sure why she was telling Tamsin all of this, "I flew back, she was taken off life support, and well I'm sure you can figure the rest. I hung around for the funeral then I went back to work in the Congo and finished out my grant."

Tamsin squeezed her hand, "Well I'm really sorry you had to go through all of that."

Lauren nodded, "Thank you, it wasn't easy, just like not getting to say goodbye to you back then wasn't easy."

Tamsin sighed, "About that, thank you."

Lauren was confused, "For what?"

"For saving my life."

"I didn't-"

Tamsin cut her off, "You did, I know it was you, so thank you."

"Tamsin." They were both openly crying now. Everything was so raw, like an open wound that never healed properly. Lauren rarely talked about the war to anyone, not even Bo. The only time they had ever really talked about it was one night early in their relationship, they fallen asleep curled up next to each other and Lauren had suddenly woken up feeling like she was trapped screaming her head off. Bo had held her until she stopped shaking and it all came pouring out. Eventually Lauren exhausted herself, falling back asleep and Bo, to her credit, never brought it up again other than to say she was there if Lauren ever wanted to talk about it. Lauren thought she had let go of everything, but now here she was sitting next to Tamsin and it was all coming back.

Tamsin was openly struggling to get herself under control, "Look, I know, it's OK so let's just forget it."

Lauren nodded, "OK."

Tamsin inhaled sharply, "So you are married now, I assume it's a woman, so who is she?"

"Yes," even in the worst moment thinking of Bo always made her smile, "I'm married to a woman, her name is Bo."

Tamsin chuckled, "Bo huh, what does she do?"

"She's a scout for the Maple Leafs."

Tamsin looked impressed, "Oh really, wow, that's so cool, can she hook me up with some tickets, like center ice tickets?"

Lauren pretended to be shocked, "Tamsin!"

"What?" Tamsin smirked, "Oh come on Lo, I'm a cop like I can afford center ice, this is my best shot at getting out of the nose bleeds."

Lauren shoved her playfully, "You are to much, speaking of which if you're a cop why are you here? Did someone try to break in and steal all of my mold spores?"

Tamsin shoved her back, "Funny, no I'm the building's Courtesy Officer. I was injured in the line of duty a few weeks back, don't make that face I am fine, anyways this gig seemed better then being chained to a desk in the precinct until I can return to full duty."

"Really, so I will be seeing you a lot then?"

Tamsin nodded, "If you can pry yourself away from your microscope I guess."

The sound of Lauren's pager broke through the moment like an alarm bell, "Ugh, damn Siren."

"Who?" Tamsin looked confused.

"Oh my assistant Hale," Lauren smiled, "I call him Siren because he is always whistling, and by that I mean always whistling. I would fire him on the annoyance factor alone, but he really does do a great job."

Tamsin stood, "I should get back anyways, but I'll see you next week right?"

Lauren nodded, "Of course, we can have lunch together or something."

"Sounds great, take it easy then." Tamsin cringed, "Take it easy? Ugh, I really need to quit while I'm ahead."

Lauren laughed then wrapped Tamsin into another hug, "It's fine," She pulled back, "until next week then?"

Tamsin had simply nodded, stealing one last look over her shoulder at Lauren and walked away. Lauren smiled, what a weird day, seeing Tamsin had spun her head a bit, but in a good way. It would be nice reconnecting with her considering she didn't really keep in contact with anyone she served with. Maybe she could finally put that chapter to bed once and for all. The timer on the oven went off and as if on cue Kenzi came crashing through the door. "Somebody ring the dinner bell?"

"Hey Doc," Kenzi wandered over towards the stove and sniffed the air, "Mmm... something smells good."

Lauren grinned, "Everything's just about ready Kenz, go ahead and set the table."

"Yes ma'am."

"Is it just you and me tonight?"

"Yeah," Kenzi nodded as she grabbed some silverware from the drawer, "Nate had a gig in Hamilton this weekend and your wife has been stuck in meetings all day."

"Ahh," Lauren knew what that meant, as soon as Bo was able she would hot-foot it to the nearest bar. Bo did not do idle well and after being stuck in a room with the department heads for hours she would need to decompress and she preferred to do that with alcohol. Lauren took the rice off the burner and made up a plate for herself, she grabbed the salad off the counter and brought it into the dining room. That had been one of the only things she wouldn't compromise on when she and Bo were house hunting, where ever they lived she wanted a formal dining room which made the house they finally settled on perfect because it had both a dining room and a breakfast nook.

Lauren smiled as she sat down, "Help yourself Kenz, there is ranch dressing in the fridge if you want it." Lauren knew that Kenzi would just use the Italian dressing Lauren had already put on the table, but she always offered it to her anyway.

"Thanks," Kenzi put an enormous amount of food on her plate and sat down across from Lauren.

Lauren smirked, "Hungry?"

Kenzi grinned and patted her stomach, "Starved, you know what your special BBQ sauce does to me."

"So no nausea then?" It was this right here, just this casual conversation that Lauren had tried to impress upon Bo. The significance of it was lost on Bo, her response to Lauren wanting a dining room was "I eat in front of the TV babe". Lauren had referenced several studies that people who watched TV while they ate often ended up eating more than a normal portion. She also mentioned studies done on families that eat dinner together, the kids are less likely to act up, get involved with drugs, etc. The moment Lauren started listing off statistics, Bo's eyes had glazed over. It was true that they ended up eating most of their meals in the breakfast nook or in the living room, especially on the weekends, but dinner on weeknights was always eaten in the dining room. Since Kenzi and Nate were over most nights it gave Lauren a real sense of family. It may have taken Kenzi awhile to warm up to her, but now they had become friends and genuinely enjoyed each other's company.

"Just some morning sickness this, well, this morning." Kenzi laughed at herself, "So what about you how was your day and you can leave out the part about kitchen floor sex Bo already told me?"

Lauren chuckled, "And yet here you are alive and well."

"Very funny." Kenzi said through a mouthful of food.

"Well I ran into an old girlfriend today."

Kenzi's jaw dropped, "No shit really? Who was it?"

Lauren smiled softly, "Her name is Tamsin, we served in Afghanistan together and now she is here working as a police officer."

"Cool," Kenzi shrugged returning her focus on to her plate, "So is this a one time thing or are you going to be seeing her on the regular?"

Lauren took a breath, "Well she is the Courtesy Officer at the lab now so chances are I will be seeing her again."

"Oh I'm sure your wife is going to love that." Kenzi scoffed.

Lauren shook her head, "Kenzi please, Tamsin and I were together for less than three months and it was nine years ago, I'm sure Bo is not that insecure."

Kenzi rolled her eyes, "Dude, have you met her?"

"Good point," Lauren had to give her that one, Bo always did have something of a jealous streak, which Lauren found odd because her wife was such a terrible flirt. "That reminds me, I wanted to ask you something, Kenzi, who's Emily?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Who is Emily?"

The question hung heavy in the air between them. Kenzi was frozen, like literally frozen, like fork suspended half-way between plate and mouth frozen. Lauren was looking at her intently, brown eyes burrowing into her skull, she had to say something so she did the only thing she could think of, stalled for time.

"Who, uh why?" Kenzi set her fork down on her plate and flashed Lauren her most innocent looking smile.

Lauren's voice was even, belying her true emotions, "After we finished in the shower this morning, Bo was upstairs getting ready and her phone kept buzzing, so I checked to see if it was anything important and Emily was the name that popped up on the screen, so I'll ask again who is she?"

Kenzi cringed internally, typical Bo, to busy gettin' her flirt on and sexin' her wife to make sure the two don't intersect. Kenzi tried to play it cool, this is what best friends do for each other, _Lauren's your friend too jackass_, uh right. This stress is not what she needed she is supposed to be gestating or whatever, "Oh Em-ily, uh she works at the office."

Lauren nodded, "Ahh, I see, where?"

"Where what?"

Lauren narrowed her eyes, "Where in the office does she work, what department?"

Kenzi stifled a groan, "She works in the copy room I think."

"The copy room," Lauren frowned, "What could be so pressing in the copy room that she needed to text my wife nine times in twenty minutes? Was there some kind of toner emergency that required Bo's immediate attention?"

"Uh, well, uh it probably had something to do with the charts Bo requisitioned or the budget reports for the meeting with the department heads." Kenzi internally congratulated herself at pulling something that sounded so completely plausible out of her ass under pressure.

Lauren sighed and turned her attention to her half eaten dinner, "You know Kenzi, I would rather that you pretended to choke on your food or say you don't know then flat out lie to me." Lauren got up to clear her plate, "I know your loyal to Bo and I really do get the whole best friend thing, I do. The last thing I want to do is put you in the middle, but we are friends too and if something is going on I think I deserve to know, and I would tell you."

Kenzi looked down, Lauren was right she did deserve the truth, Kenzi just didn't want to be the one to tell her, "Lauren I'm sorry, look all I know about her is she works in the copy room, I think she's an intern, but don't quote me on that, and she and Bo have been flirting back and forth for awhile now."

"An intern, are you kidding me!" Lauren yelled, "OK, so what's awhile?"

Kenzi shrugged, "Uh, a couple of weeks I guess, but I don't think it's anything more then just flirting."

"What about the text messaging?"

"You would know more about that than me, didn't you read them?" Kenzi could tell from Lauren's expression that she hadn't.

"No I didn't," Lauren closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "OK then."

Kenzi watched as Lauren left her dirty dishes in the sink the walked over to the hall closet and after some digging and cursing she emerged carrying a duffel bag. "What are you doing?" Lauren ignored her and walked upstairs and slammed into the master bedroom. Kenzi stood in the kitchen in disbelief; was this really happening, what was she supposed to do, should she call Bo?

Lauren thumped down the stairs with the now full duffel slung over her shoulder. She motioned towards the dirty dishes and leftover food on the counter, "I have to go, can I trust you to clean this up?"

Kenzi was stunned, "Yeah of course, but Lauren you can't just leave her."

"Can't I?" Lauren was angry, angrier than Kenzi had ever seen her. "Do you know how many times I have stood right where you are and heard Bo tell me she isn't ready to have kids because she is terrified of turning into her mother?"

"Well no, but-"

Lauren cut her off, "Do you know where my wife is right now?" Kenzi shook her head. "She is at a bar getting trashed because she can't handle spending one afternoon sitting through a couple of boring meetings." Lauren threw up her hands in frustration, "She is a child, Kenzi, I am married to a thirty year old child and I just can't anymore."

"Lauren, I, uh-"

Kenzi watched as Lauren fought back her tears, "The thing is I'm ready, I've been ready, I want a family Kenzi and more than anything I want to have that with Bo. Then she pulls crap like this and it just reminds me she's not even close to being ready and what if she never is, ugh! I'm thirty-two, it's not like I have hundreds of years to make a baby here." Lauren paused, "For us getting pregnant is a process, it's not like straight couples where all you need is defective prophylactics, a good roll in the hay, and one sperm with a sense of direction." Lauren glanced over at Kenzi, "Sorry, no offense."

Kenzi waived her off, after all she had a point, "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, I love Bo, I do, but I want a family Kenzi, and she needs to grow up." Lauren sighed, "For now though I am going to check into a hotel. I'm so angry I just don't trust myself not to say something to Bo that I will regret. I just need to not be here for awhile."

Kenzi nodded, "Do you want me to give her a message?"

"Why she is just going to ignore it and do whatever the hell she wants anyways," she shrugged, "I guess just tell her I needed some space and I will call her in a couple of days." Lauren walked over to the door, "Lock up when you leave, thanks."

Kenzi watched her walk out the door and winced when she heard it slam behind her. This was bad, she had never seen Lauren so furious, _not that I blame her_, she needed to find Bo so she could fix this mess.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finding Bo had been the easy part, dragging her drunk ass out of the bar, well that was another story. After Kenzi had cleaned up the remnants of Lauren's dinner she had fired off a text to Bo and waited. It hadn't taken long, Bo was at the Dal Riata, a local Leaf's crazy Irish pub also owned by the team's owner, Fitzpatrick McCorrigan. This place had been like a second home to her and Bo after they had moved back to Toronto. Gradually they came here less and less as Lauren was never a fan of hanging out in bars and Kenzi started mostly just tagging along to Nate's gigs.

Kenzi scanned the interior looking for Bo, not seeing her at first, then finally she spotted her, "Oh hell no!" There was Bo completely hammered dancing, more like holding each other upright while swaying, with Emily. Kenzi was livid, she marched over to the pair and grabbed Bo's arm, staring daggers at Emily, "Excuse us."

Bo, who was currently functioning on only the most basic of levels, looked at her like she had swallowed a frog, "Hey Kenz, what's up?" She made a vague motion towards her companion, "You know Amelia right?"

Emily laughed and shoved Bo playfully, "My name is Emily jerk."

Bo laughed, "Right Emily. Kenzi meet Emily, Emily meet Kenzi." Bo squinted at Kenzi trying to focus, "What are you doing in a bar? You're pregnant, pregnant people should drink or be in bars."

"Wow she's gone," Kenzi thought, it had been a long time since she had seen Bo this wasted, something must have happened to set her off. There was no point in worrying about it now, Kenzi needed to get Bo out of there and home before she did something stupid, well more stupid the what she was already doing. "Hey Bo Bo, it's time to go."

"Nah it's time to stay." Bo slurred, "Party down and stuff."

"Let her stay," Emily scowled, "What are you her mother?"

It took ounce of strength Kenzi possessed not to punch that bitch in the face, "No, but I've got her wife waiting for her in the car."

Bo instantly perked up, "Lauren? Lauren's here?" Bo craned her neck looking around, "Where? Kenzi, where's Lauren? I don't see her."

"That's because she's waiting for you out in the car." Kenzi tugged at her sleeve in the direction of the door, "C'mon let's go see her."

"Yeah OK," Bo disentangled herself from a now seriously pissed off Emily and waived, "Bye."

Kenzi shot Emily her best "bitch please" look, grabbed Bo by the arm and led her out of the bar. Kenzi dragged Bo around through the parking lot and deposited her in the back seat of her car, thankful that Bo went willingly and had already forgotten about seeing Lauren. She handed Bo a plastic shopping bag, "Here use this if you need to puke." Bo mumbled something that sounded like "OK" and that would have to be good enough.

They drove in silence back to the Clubhouse, what Bo had so affectionately called their old home, considering the hour and how tired Kenzi was she would have preferred some conversation, but at least Bo wasn't puking, so that was a plus. When they pulled up in front of the old structure Kenzi smiled remembering how many times they had done this together. Staying out till all hours, coming home wasted, raiding the fridge, waking up with world class hangovers, and lounging in their pj's all day. This time however, instead of supporting each other's weight as they stumbled through the door singing a bastardized version of "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" Kenzi was stone cold sober, _and pregnant can't forget that_, and Bo was a sloppy mess. Kenzi helper her out of the car, thankfully Bo had only been dozing, if she had passed out she would have had to leave her out here because there was no way that Kenzi's skinny ass could have carried her.

Kenzi helped Bo into the house and up the stairs into the spare bedroom. "You got it from here or do you need some help?"

Bo stood swaying slightly, using the headboard for support as she kicked off her shoes, "Nope, I think I'm good."

Kenzi nodded and turned to leave, "All right, good night then Bo Bo."

"He told me he was in love with me, with me, what a dickhead."

Kenzi stopped dead in her tracks turning around to face Bo who was now flopped out on the bed still fully clothed, "Who are you talking about?"

Bo giggled, "Dyson, duh, jeez where yah been Kenz. Been Kenz, hey that rhymed, sorta."

Kenzi was shocked, she knew Dyson still had feelings for her bestie, but this was a bit much, "Dyson? Dyson told you he is in love with you?"

Bo laughed as she idly played with the buttons on her shirt, "Yup and then he crammed his tongue down my throat."

Kenzi's head was spinning, Dyson, Lauren, Emily, ugh it was all to much, "So what did you do?"

"I kneed him in his stupid man-junk." Bo dissolved into giggles, "It was great! As if I would ever leave my wife for his mangy ass."

Kenzi laughed, she couldn't help herself, "What did he do?"

Bo made a flipping motion with her hand, "Pfft, dunno whatever, he kept spouting about how he could give me more then Lauren ever could, ha! Dude, you shoulda' seen the look on his face when l told him Lauren should give him lessons because she has more skills with a fake dick then he does with a real one." Bo looked at Kenzi all serious, "She does too, she makes me come so hard, every time." Bo paused, lost in thought, "Maybe not that once, but that was my fault for using to much lube."

Kenzi shook her head willing that image of Lauren pounding Bo with a strap-on she had unfortunately walked in on more times then could be considered healthy before there was an established "no sex in the common areas" rule to go away. "Oh wow, T.M.I. Bo, T.M.I."

Bo snuggled up against the pillow, "Lauren, mmm... miss her."

Kenzi sighed, "She's at work babe, you will see her tomorrow."

"At work? Yeah she's a doctor, she helps people." Bo's voice sounded so child-like, "Tomorrow right? You promise?"

It was on the tip of her tongue to tell Bo that Lauren had left her. She knew that it would be pointless since Bo was so far gone, but Bo was still her Bo, and Kenzi hated keeping things from her. Kenzi forced herself to speak, "Yeah, I promise, now get some sleep."

Bo closed her eyes and sank into the pillow, "Kay, night."

"Goodnight Bo," Kenzi put the trashcan next to the bed then crept out of the room closing the door softly behind her. Kenzi looked at her watch, holy fuck it had been a long day. She fired off a quick text to Lauren letting her know where Bo was and hoping she had a good night at work. Kenzi yawned and stretched out her stiff muscles, it was definitely time to get some sleep because tomorrow was going to suck.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **___There have been a few comments regarding Bo's maturity level or rather her immaturity and well let me point out that this story is a journey. Right now Bo is acting like a selfish, immature, brat and in my opinion, deserved to be dumped. Will she change, maybe, only time will tell. This one is very conversation heavy so I hope it flows together alright, anyways any mistakes are mine, enjoy!_

**Chapter 6**

Bo's head was pounding like a jackhammer, her mouth tasted like someone had dragged a manure rake through it, her muscles were stiff and sore, and she had apparently fallen asleep on top of the blankets still fully clothed. Bo blinked several times attempting to clear out the blurriness. She searched the room trying to orient herself, finally her eyes fell up an "Invader Zim" poster on the back of the door. Kenzi's old room, _how the fuck did I get here? _

Bo felt dizzy and her mouth began to do that weird watering thing. Knowing what was coming, she leaped out of bed and ran full tilt barely making it in time before dropping in front of the toilet and emptying the contents of her stomach. After the heaving ceased Bo crawled over and propped herself up against the wall wishing to die. Time had no meaning, she threw up again and again until there was nothing left finally dragging herself out of the bathroom and crawling back into bed, sans clothing this time.

She woke up several hours later, still feeling like shit, but slightly more human this time. Bo went upstairs took a quick shower, brushed her teeth using Kenzi's toothbrush, _eh she'll get over it, _and then dressed in the clothes Kenzi had left on the dresser for her. She limped towards the kitchen making a beeline for the coffee maker, the familiarity of being in this house was oddly comforting. Bo loved the house she lived in now, but sometmes she really felt out of place there, it was all so modern and new with it's media room, breakfast nook, and granite countertops. The location was prime in an "up and coming" neighborhood within walking distance of downtown. If it wasn't for Lauren, Bo would never even have considered the place, it wasn't a question of money, although the place cost a mint, Bo simply preferred character to stainless steel appliances. As she looked around the Clubhouse with it's chipped countertops, warped floorboards and peeling paint a feeling of warmth enveloped her in a way that her new house never could.

Bo took a sip of her piping hot coffee, cursing as the liquid burned her tongue, "Shit!"

"Language!"

Bo nearly jumped out her skin, she hadn't heard or seen Kenzi come into the room. Kenzi looked over at her and smiled as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "Holy fucking shit Kenzi, don't sneak up on me like that."

"My bad," Kenzi smirked, "So finally decided to join the land of the living. How you feeling there Bo Bo?"

Bo groaned, "Like my head is in a vice grip and somebody substituted my body for home plate."

Kenzi grinned knowingly, "That's descriptive, do you remember anything?"

Bo stared into her coffee, "It's all fuzzy, I remember playing pool at the Dal and tequila, lots of tequila."

"So you don't remember grinding on the copy room girl?"

"Emily? Emily was there last night?" Bo was surprised, she closed her eyes trying to remember and coming up empty, "No I don't remember seeing her. I remember being upset, like really upset, there was a game on, the Leaf's were getting hammered by San Jose`, I was playing pool with that guy, uh, Tony, from accounting, I kept winning so he kept buying me shots. Ugh," Bo flopped onto the couch, "just dig a hole and bury me."

Kenzi followed her into the living room and sat in the comfy chair, "Do you remember why you were upset, did it have something to do with Dyson?"

Bo bolted upright, "Dyson, oh fuck, he told me that he is in love with me."

Kenzi nodded, "Yeah you told me that part, I am still needin' the deets' on the rest of it cause this seems totally off the map, even for him."

"I don't even really know Kenz." Bo fell back on the couch and sighed, "I went back to my office to get my stuff after the last meeting adjourned, oh yeah and by the way you and I will be spending Monday planning a WHL scouting trip for the following week."

Kenzi frowned, "I thought we didn't have anymore money in the budget?"

Bo shrugged, "I thought so too, but Old Man McCorrigan has other ideas?"

"Do you know what teams he wants you to look at?"

"I'm supposed to be given a list," Bo paused, "I'm thinking Calgary and Prince Albert will be must stops. Maybe Regina and Brandon, most of the top prospects from the Winterhawks and the Oil Kings have already been spoken for."

Kenzi rolled her eyes, "Great, well way to leave everything to the last minute."

Bo sank back down into the couch, "Would you expect anything less?"

"I guess not." Kenzi set her coffee down and leaned foreword, "Sooooooo you and Dyson..."

Bo frowned, it wasn't like she didn't want to tell Kezi this, but the full impact of what had transpired between her and Dyson really hadn't sunk in yet. She knew that Dyson and Kenzi used to have a special relationship that fell by the wayside after they had broken up and she had always felt guilty about that. "Oh right, well like I was saying, I went back to my office to get my coat and I turned around and he was there."

"Stalker."

"I know right." Bo shook her head, "Anyways, he starts telling me that he misses me, that we were so great together and that he has always been in love with me."

"Woah!"

The entire exchange had seemed so out of left field. Bo had be caught completely off guard, when he approached her, she naively believed he'd wanted to rehash the budget reports considering the fact she had seen him sleeping more than once during the meetings that afternoon. "Then he grabs me and kisses me, no more he was trying to lick my tonsils."

"Gross." Kenzi mad a face complete with gagging sounds.

"Yeah, pretty much, totally caught me off guard." Bo was frustrated, they had been over for six years. She had long ago moved on so why the fuck couldn't he? "So you know I pushed him off me and I told him never to do that again and we started arguing and it got really ugly." Bo sighed, it had gotten more than just ugly. Dyson had taken to insulting Lauren, Lauren who had never been anything less than cordial with him. "The worst part about this is he really is still in love with me. I could see it in his eyes, I don't know why, but he won't let 'us' go. I had no choice, I went full on ice bitch with him and told him that I'm not in love with him and that I never was, I got over him a long time ago and he needs to do the same and move the fuck on."

Kenzi nodded in agreement, "Wow, you did the right thing though, if he can't let it go that's his problem it just sucks that you have to see him all the time at work."

"Yeah, it sucks," Bo groaned, thinking about Dyson was really not helping her hangover, "Ugh, maybe I should just take that job in Florida and wash my hands of this place."

Kenzi looked at her confused, "Job in Florida, what are you talking about?"

"I've been in contact with Dave Tallon, the General Manager for the Florida Panthers, you know giving him feedback on a few of their prospects, suggesting some players to fill holes in their line-up, that sort of thing." Ever since she'd heard about the job she had seriously been considering it. She and Lauren could buy a house on the beach, a fresh start might be just what they need, and Lauren looked fucking sexy in a bikini. The problem would be convincing her to go.

"Isn't that a violation of your contract."

"Nope," Bo shook her head and smiled, "I double checked with legal, as long as I stay away from any potential Toronto prospects or players within the organization I can consult for other teams."

"So he offered you a job." Kenzi took a sip of her coffee and sat back in her chair.

Bo knew that Kenzi would be upset, in truth she was too, the idea of being separated from her just felt wrong. "Yeah, I would be head of the department, huge salary increase, and I would hardly ever have to go out on the road which would be perfect since Lauren has been pushing me for a kid."

"But...?"

Bo closed her eyes and leaned back, "But, Lauren has another year on her contract with her research lab, I've never lived outside of Canada, hell I've never lived outside of Ontario. We just bought that house a year ago, everyone I care about is here, do I really want to uproot my whole life and move to Florida? They don't even have snow there. Lauren's always lived up north also, would she even want to move there?" Bo opened her eyes and leaned foreword looking directly at Kenzi, "And then there's you, I mean Dave said I could bring you on as my assistant, but I couldn't ask you to do that, not with Nate and now the baby."

Kenzi nodded, "Are you going to bring it up with her?"

Bo knew that she and Lauren had been a little out of sync lately and she wasn't positive their relationship could survive a long separation if she wanted to finish out her contract with the lab. What if Lauren didn't want to go could they really stay here if Bo was unhappy with her job? OK so maybe she wasn't unhappy exactly, but there were definite frustrations; like not being taken seriously because she has a vagina. Fitzpatrick McCorrigan, or Trick as he liked to be called, was one of the biggest chauvinists in the league, he even put Don Cherry to shame. She never understood why the man hired her if he was never going to listen to her idea's and ignore her recommendations. It wasn't just him or even this latest drama with Dyson that had her wanting to jump ship, it was pretty much everyone in the front office. The team was not being managed well there needed to be a major cleanse from the coaches to the GM, count this season as a wash and start fresh next year, but Trick was to stubborn and was letting his douche-bag son run the team into the ground. "I don't know, probably, then we'll probably fight because she'll think I'm doing this as a way to avoid the 'children' discussion."

Kenzi quirked an eyebrow, "Are you?"

Bo shook her head, "No, well not really, this is a career opportunity, if nothing else Lauren should understand that." Bo sighed, "I just hate fighting with her Kenz, and something like this is always going to lead a fight."

Kenzi shrugged, "So what."

Bo looked at her incredulous, "So what? What do you mean so what?"

"I mean, so what if you fight, that's part of being in a relationship, couple's fight. You can't just avoid talking about anything heavy simply because it might lead to a fight, it's not healthy Bo."

"Oooh look at you the big relationship expert." Bo snapped.

Kenzi squared her shoulders and looked Bo directly in the eye, "Yeah well, it doesn't matter anyway because Lauren left you."

Bo rolled her eyes, "Ha ha, very funny."

Kenzi steeled her jaw, "I'm not kidding, she packed up a bunch of her stuff and checked into a hotel."

"You're on crack," Bo huffed, "Lauren wouldn't do that."

Kenzi shrugged, "She asked me to tell you to leave her alone and she will call you in a few days when she has calmed down."

"Calm down, Lauren? OK now I know you are lying. She is always calm, Dr. Freeze remember?" Kenzi was full of shit Lauren wouldn't leave her, there was no way, they had just had sex yesterday morning, why would Lauren do that if she was going to leave her? Bo refused to believe it.

"Well seemed pretty upset when she stormed out of your house yesterday, she left before doing the dishes." Kenzi wore no expression and it was pissing Bo the fuck off, you don't just say shit like that about someone's wife, especially not in such a cavalier fashion.

"So Lauren got mad and ran out on me, OK sure, what was she so mad about?"

"Emily."

Bo groaned, exasperated, "Any excuse to bring her up, are you sure you aren't the one with a crush on her?"

Kenzi slammed her fist down on the counter, "Bo for fuck's sake, Lauren left you don't you care?"

"How can you say that to me of course I care, I just don't believe you." Bo was yelling now, hangover be dammed.

"Yesterday after you two finished 'waxing the kitchen floor', Lauren saw your phone and you had a bunch of text messages from her."

"Lauren went through my phone?" Bo was shocked, no way would Lauren do that, "Why would she invade my privacy like that?"

"Dammit Bo, that's not the point!" Kenzi was yelling now to, "And anyway she didn't, your little girlfriend texted you like a dozen times in twenty minutes and your wife checked your phone to see if it was anything important and that bitch's name was all over the screen."

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Oh no?" Kenzi scoffed, "That's not what it looked like when you two were hangin' all over each other at the Dal last night."

Bo was flustered, "I don't even remember seeing her there."

"That's no excuse Bo!"

"Fuck Kenzi, what are you my mother?" They were both screaming now. Over the years they had had their share of arguments, but it was nothing like this. Bo knew the situation with Kenzi was spiraling out of control she was just to angry to stop it.

Kenzi laughed without humor, "Funny that's what that little bitch said when I pulled your wasted ass out of there before you did something you couldn't take back."

"I can handle myself!" Was Kenzi serious, Bo couldn't even count the number of times she had to carry her wasted ass from the car to her bedroom and here she was giving Bo a lecture, who the fuck did she think she was talking to?

Kenzi was having none of it, "Oh really, then let me ask you this, if I hadn't made you leave would you have gone home with her?"

Bo shrugged, "I don't know, maybe."

"Maybe, that's what Lauren is worth to you, maybe. Wow, then she was right to leave."

Now Kenzi had gone way to far, "Do NOT talk to me about my wife!" Bo screamed. "Where are my key's I'm going home."

"To an empty house!"

"FUCK YOU!"

Kenzi was stunned, she quietly marched over to the kitchen island picked up her car keys and threw them at Bo, "Your car is still at the Dal, take mine, I have Nate's truck."

"Thanks," Bo had never in her life screamed at anyone like that, she was instantly ashamed. What was she doing, Kenzi was her family, Bo needed to get out and clear her head. "Kenzi I'm sorry." she said quietly.

Kenzi nodded softly refusing to meet Bo's eyes, "Yeah, I know, we'll talk later OK?"

Bo wanted to stop, to pull Kenzi into her arms, but she knew it would be wrong. Everything was such a mess and it was all her fault, she just needed to go, "OK."

Bo retreated from the clubhouse slowly, fighting the urge to go back into Kenzi. She climbed into Kenzi's Civic and pressed her forehead to the steering wheel. Her brain was a jumbled mess, Bo willed herself to focus, she needed to make it home in one piece. As she pulled out of the driveway she kept hearing Kenzi's voice telling her "Lauren left you", it couldn't be true though could it? Bo started to panic and started to speed towards home, Kenzi was lying, she had to be.

"Lauren!" Bo screamed as she rushed through the front door. Bo waited, no response fuck, she called out again, "LAUREN!" Nothing, Bo was stunned, she walked through the house and upstairs, hesitating before entering their bedroom. The closet door was open, a good chunk of the clothes that lived on Lauren's side were gone. Bo's eyes fell on the bed, there in the center was a pile of discarded clothing reiterating the haste she must have been in as her Lauren would never leave a mess like that.

Bo walked in a daze over to the bed, picking up one of Lauren's discarded shirts, she brought it to her face inhaling her wife's scent. "Oh Lauren, no," she was really gone. Bo crumbled to the floor and sobbed.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **_I'm glad everyone seems to be enjoying this story so much. I am truly grateful for all of the reviews/favorites/follows. I wasn't really a fan of Tamsin on the show, I did like her at the beginning of the season whe she was being a snarky bitch and calling people out their shit. What they turned her into in the later half, ugh, Valkybus, no thank you. Thanks again everyone! Any mistakes are mine, enjoy!_

**Chapter 7**

Lauren leaned back from her microscope, stretching her stiff body. It had been six days since she had left home to check into that hotel. Despite unleashing her inner rich bitch and staying in an executive suite at The Hilton, she missed her own bed, and mini-bar not withstanding she would really prefer food cooked in her own kitchen as opposed to an eight dollar bag of nuts. She was loathe to admit it, but she really did miss Bo. As time wore on and her anger dissipated she could feel her resolve start to crumble. Bo had stopped calling after the third day, per her request and the days apart had been clarifying. Lauren knew that Bo loved her, that was never a question, the lack of respect from her towards their relationship was the problem.

Lauren attempted to keep perspective on things, this separation was a necessary evil and anytime she felt herself about to crack she looked at the picture on her cell phone that Ciara had sent to her of Bo and that copy room girl hanging all over each other at the Dal. Lauren was grateful that Ciara was the one to tell her about Bo's indiscretion, as the woman was probably the most non- judgmental person Lauren knew. With Ciara, there was no malice behind it, her motivations were simple, if it had been her significant other behaving like that she would want to know and was simply paying foreword a future courtesy. It had always bothered Lauren that someone as nice and genuine as Ciara had ended up with someone like Dyson.

Lauren had always tried to be accommodating towards her wife's ex, but the man was so abrasive he made it really difficult. Lauren's family was originally from Toronto, her father had moved them to Chicago before Lauren was born when her grandfather had decided to open a new branch of the family's shipping company, Lewis Freight International, and asked him to oversee it. Her parents had maintained strong ties to the community here often returning to attend various charity banquets and other such high society functions. As a consequence Lauren had known Dyson casually for a number of years, being of the lucky 1% they often moved in the same circles. He was only a few years older then her, but he never acknowledged her until she grew breasts and that usually included nothing more than him blatantly staring at them with the occasional grunt thrown in for good measure. After Lauren had begun seeing Bo his attitude towards her became increasingly aggressive. He always found excuses to either insult her or her family or belittle their relationship as a passing fancy until Bo grew some sense and returned to "Boy's Town."

The relationship between Bo and Dyson had never made sense to her. Dyson, despite his own philandering ways, was extremely territorial and controlling. He was also a notorious snob, who normally only dated women whose net worth was well into the eight-figure bracket. When he met Bo she was living in Kitchener in a small two bedroom apartment making sixty grand a year scouting in the OHL for the Rangers. Bo was and still is an extremely independent person, she was never going to be someone who would have been content to sit around barefoot and pregnant, organizing charity events. Lauren found it mildly disturbing that, physical attributes and upbringings aside, Ciara was more or less the embodiment of Bo. Their personalities were so similar that Lauren had always harbored something of a crush on the woman, obviously never taking it to the extreme of using her as surrogate for Bo, but of course Lauren had the luxury, if that was the right word anymore, of being with the real Bo.

Lauren wondered how aware Ciara was of Dyson's extra-curricular activities, she had no tangible proof of course, other than office gossip garnered from Bo and Kenzi, but as she looked down at the picture of her wife wrapped up with that copy girl, she wondered if she should go against her better judgement and talk to her. Lauren abhorred gossip and the random bed-hopping discussions that infiltrated her daily life, but in this case the source was her wife who she could trust, well about this anyways, and Kenzi who had a propensity for exaggeration. Without any evidence a rumor is just that, a rumor, and, for now at least, maybe it was best to let it lie, but make no mistake if she was able to ascertain proof she would pass it along, with no qualms about it.

Looking at that picture was causing her blood to boil, she needed to stop, but seeing her wife all wooly-eye clutched up against some girl who was probably barely old enough to be allowed in a bar was infuriating. This was what it had come to between them, Lauren had known Bo was upset about Kenzi's pregnancy, but instead of coming to her about it she goes out and gets wasted using some girl's crush to stroke her ego and make her feel better. It would be one thing if Bo was actually sleeping with the girl, that would at least make more sense, but Lauren was fairly certain that she wasn't, this was another example of her wife's constant need to be the center of attention in order to feel validated.

This girl wasn't the first to fall victim to Bo's charm. When they were first dating Lauren had marveled at the gaggle of people that seemed to follow Bo around. She was always flirting with everyone; cab drivers, bus boys, baristas, even people she passed by on the street were enamored by her. Lauren had thought it was cute at first then after awhile it started to get to her, little cracks formed in their relationship. Lauren had never been an insecure person, but being with Bo often made her feel inadequate, like there was always someone waiting in the wings to take her place. Lauren tried talking to Bo about how she was feeling, but it didn't seem to matter, Bo just continued on like always until finally Lauren had enough and asked for a break.

After Nadia it hadn't been easy for Lauren to open herself up to someone again, Bo had made it OK for her to take things slow and she never pushed Lauren to give more than she was ready for. She had believed they were slowly building towards a future together. Lauren had been miserable after they ended things, she was depressed, she lacked concentration, it even started to bleed into her work. She discovered Bo was no better off, they would see each other here and there, the end result usually being that they would end up in bed together, and after Bo would leave Lauren would fall apart. This dance continued for months, neither one willing to give the other up completely until one day Bo randomly showed up on her doorstep with flower's and asked her out on a date.

Lauren had accepted against her better judgement and that night upon returning to Lauren's apartment, when they crawled into bed together instead of engaging in another round of coital bliss, they held each other and talked. They talked all night, exhausting themselves finally falling asleep around dawn. One night was obviously not enough to solve everything, but it had been a start, they slowly began working their way back to each other. Bo was still a flirt, but she had become more cognizant of her behavior and what was appropriate while in a relationship. There was the occasional backslide, even after they were married, but never to the extreme as with this copy girl.

Lauren was well aware of the reality, this was a simple crush that had carried to far. That didn't make Bo's behavior acceptable and it certainly didn't mean she had to put up with it. Lauren knew full well that if she had been the one carrying on with, oh let's say one of her grad students, Bo would, to quote Kenzi, "Lose her shit." The double standard was equal parts unfair and frustrating, and ugly as it might become, it needed to be addressed before Lauren would even consider coming back home.

Lauren was pulled from her thoughts by a knock at the door. The lab was restricted access so people who didn't have the code had to wait outside. Lauren smiled brightly when she looked up to see Tamsin's face peeking through the small reinforced window. Lauren glanced at her watch surprised to see that it was already 12:30. She looked over at Hale, who was still bent over his microscope, "Time for lunch Siren"

Hale looked up and smiled, "You go ahead Dr. Lewis, I need to finish entering this data, I will lock up when I leave."

"OK, just make sure you eat something, you are way to skinny." Hale assured her he would making Lauren smile.

Lauren exited the lab and went into her office removing her lab coat and exchanging it for her brown leather jacket. Lauren and Tamsin had eaten lunch together twice this week and both times had been outside in the courtyard in front of the ugly fountain. She greeted Tamsin with a smile, and they walked side by side towards the courtyard, stopping to buy sandwiches and bottled water at the coffee cart. They sat on the stone bench making the usual small talk, both enjoying the unseasonably warm weather.

Their conversation's had been simple, thus far, the lingering awkwardness keeping them from delving into anything heavy. They got reacquainted with each other talking about people that they had known from before. They talked about the weather and hockey. Lauren was, to the chagrin of her wife and Tamsin, a huge Blackhawks fan and she took great joy needling Tamsin about their impending Presidents Trophy win. Lauren told Tamsin about some of her weirdest cases over the years and Tamsin had her in stitches laughing about the stupidity of some criminals. The familiarity they shared was unexpected, they had been separated for nine years, but it may as well have been nine days. They were both older, having experienced different things, but there was still that easy connection, the same one that had originally enabled Lauren to invite Tamsin into her bed so quickly. Not that Lauren thought about her like that now, sure Tamsin was beautiful and there was that leftover sexual vibe that all past lover's seem to experience. For Lauren as appealing as the idea of loosing herself in Tamsin may be, her heart was still to full of Bo to entertain the possibility as anything more than a passing fancy.

Lauren finished her sandwich and took a drink from her water. She leaned back slightly placing both hands firmly on the bench at her sides, "It's been so nice to get out of the lab this week."

Tamsin looked at her questioning, "Um, you don't eat lunch?"

"I usually just eat an energy bar or something, this is better though." Lauren smiled, "You know what, I realized that I have basically told you my whole life story and I barely know anything about yours."

Tamsin swallowed the last bite of her sandwich, idly brushing the crumbs from her hands, "Well what do you want to know?"

"Tell me about your love life," Lauren playfully nudged her shoulder, "I'll bet you have left a string of broken hearts in your wake."

Tamsin suddenly became sullen and stared at the ground, "No, I haven't."

"I'm sorry," Lauren sat up concerned, "Tamsin what's wrong?"

Tamsin looked up at the sky rolling her eyes, "Oh this is embarrassing."

"What is?" Lauren was confused, the complete change from the light conversation they were having was unsettling.

Tamsin spoke quietly, refusing to look Lauren in the eye, "There has never been anyone special because I've been hung up on you all of this time."

Lauren froze, that couldn't possibly be true, could it? "Uh, what-"

Tamsin held her gaze for a few seconds then broke out laughing, "Oh my god Lo, I'm kidding."

"Kidding?"

Tamsin was doubled over laughing so hard she could barely get the words out, "Yes of course, for God's sake's, I haven't been pining after you, I saw you had moved on to Nadia, remember? Besides, I was married for five years."

"Oh I could kill you!" Lauren hauled back and punched Tamsin in the shoulder.

"Ow, fuck!"

"That was mean."

Tamsin held her hands up in protest, "Yes it was. OK, I'm sorry I couldn't resist."

"Jerk." Lauren shook her head, typical Tamsin, she had always delighted in teasing her. "So you were married?"

"Yup." Tamsin nodded.

"May I ask what happened?"

Tamsin sighed, "The same thing that always happens I guess. You meet, you fall in love, you think you want to spend the rest of your lives together, then one day you find yourself volunteering for morgue duty just so you don't have to go home and see his face." Tamsin paused, "We got divorced, it was finalized last year."

Lauren placed a comforting hand on her friend's back, "I'm sorry."

"I'm not," she shrugged, "the marriage may have been a bust, but I got my kids out of it and that is not something I will ever regret."

Lauren was shocked, "You have kids?"

"Yup, two boys." Tamsin stood up slightly and reached into her pocket taking out her slim wallet. She pulled out a few small photos showing them to Lauren.

"They're adorable." Lauren smiled, Tamsin had kids, wow, she had not seen that coming.

"They've been staying with their dad while I recuperate. I miss them like crazy, but they both have so much energy and I'm still healing. The little guy, that's Ryan," she pointed to the smaller one, "he's two and the big guy there, that's Bradly Lewis, he's four," Tamsin smiled sheepishly, "I named him after you."

Lauren gasped, "Tamsin you didn't-"

Tamsin cut her off, "If not for you I wouldn't have been around to have him. Sorry I had to put it as the middle name, but come on Laurence or Lewis. I mean I know every kid's gonna get picked on, but that's just cruel."

"Gee thanks, I feel so special."

Tamsin grinned, "You should, not everyone can have a dorky name and make it look as sexy as you do."

"Tamsin," Lauren, suddenly very serious, "why do you keep saying that?"

"What?"

"That I saved your life, I was a doctor, it was my job." Lauren's discomfort with the turn of this conversation was palpable. Over the years she had performed many life saving procedures on people and Lauren had always been uncomfortable anytime a family member thanked her profusely or touted her as a hero. It had never been about praise or accolades, all she cared about was giving people a chance. Lauren knew Tamsin was not the type of person to let something like this go, it was best to let her say her peace so they could both move foreword.

"Lauren, I read the after action report and I talked to the guys on my crew. When I came into the clinic, I was virtually dead." Tamsin shuddered at the memory, "My abdomen was ripped open, my pelvis was fractured, and I had lost so much blood already. I was hangin' on by a thread Lo. My guys told me that you worked on me for four hours straight, you absolutely refused to give up."

"Five hours."

"What?"

"I worked on you for five hours." Lauren said quietly. She remembered every minute of those five hours like it was yesterday. Tamsin had been a broken, bloody mess, it was a miracle she survived. Lauren wasn't sure how much credit she could take for that, the woman had been lucky, anyone else with those injuries, despite herculean efforts would probably have died.

Tamsin nodded her head and smiled, "See what I mean, because of you I survived. When I was in the hospital in Germany, I was sedated mostly, but I overheard the doctors talking, they were really impressed with the work you did. They talked about wanting to bring you on, that if you could do such great work with the limited supplies you had in the field think about the great work you could do there. The way they praised you, I was surprised to find you were working back at Hopkins, I'd figured they would have offered you a job at MEDCOM."

"They did."

"They did?"

"I didn't take it," Lauren sighed she wasn't sure she was really ready to talk about this. "After a year of putting soldiers back together I was done, I couldn't do it anymore. You know, I never even told Bo about that."

Tamsin patted Lauren's arm, "Mark, my ex-husband, he did two tours in Iraq, so we didn't have to talk about it, he already got it."

"Just when I feel like I am completely over everything, it creeps up on me. I'll be sitting in my kitchen drinking coffee and reading the paper and then I'll hear the sirens in my head like I'm back there again."

"Do you have nightmares?"

"Not anymore, I did for a long time though." Lauren decided not to admit that she had another one, the first one in probably three years, the first night she slept in the hotel.

"Yeah, me to," she shrugged, "It's cliche`, but counseling really helped. I don't hear sirens, but I still get phantom pain around my scars from time to time. The price we pay I guess."

"I guess."

Tamsin smiled sadly, then desperately changed the subject, "So tell me more about your wife, what's she like?"

"I'm living in a hotel." Lauren's jaw dropped not believing she just blurted that out. "Uh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Tamsin waived her off, "It's OK Lo, do you want to talk about it?"

Did she want to talk about, Lauren wasn't sure, but her mouth was moving and words were coming out so apparently she did, "She's an ass. She acts like it's OK to flirt with every pretty thing that looks her way and I'm tired of it. I want her to grow up so we can start a family." Lauren groaned, "Ugh, I know we need to talk, but I don't trust myself not to go off on her and say things that will haunt me later."

Tamsin paused considering this, "Hmm... have you thought about couple's counseling? Mark and I did it."

"Before you got divorced!?"

"OK, I know how it sounds, but hear me out."

Lauren nodded, "Alright."

"Alright, good." Tamsin took a deep breath, "Mark and I couldn't agree on anything, we would fight about whose turn it was to take out the trash, you know stupid shit like that. Counseling really helped, we were able to lay all of that crap that had been building over the years out on the table, and instead of arguing in circles the counselor helped get us back on track. We weren't able to work out the relationship, but we were able to talk to each other again. Our divorce was amicable, we were to hash out most of the details on our own, we only needed lawyers to file the official documents, and we are friends now, which makes it so much easier when it comes to parenting the boys.

"I guess that makes sense." Lauren had never really thought of it that way before. The problem would be in convincing Bo's stubborn self to go.

Tamsin glanced at her watch, "Shit, I've gotta get back, just give it some thought Lo, I'll see you later." Tamsin stood up from the bench, leaned down and squeezed her shoulder, "Whatever you decide, I'm here for you if you want to talk."

Lauren instinctively placed a hand on the one covering her shoulder, "Thanks."

Tamsin looked down at her and smiled, "Anytime," taking her hand away she turned towards the building, "Bye."

"Bye."

Lauren watched Tamsin walk away, she knew the other woman had a point, she and Bo didn't know how to talk to each other anymore. Maybe a counselor could help things, she was already living in a hotel, how much worse could things get? Lauren was certain that she wasn't ready to call time of death on her marriage. She stared at her phone, Kenzi had told her that she and Bo were leaving on a scouting trip to western Canada on Saturday, as much as she wasn't ready, she needed to at least talk to Bo before she left for three weeks. Lauren took a deep breath, scrolling through her contacts and pressing down with her thumb. Based on the time of day, Lauren wasn't surprised that the call went directly to voice mail, "Bo, it's Lauren, please call me back, we need to talk."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: ** _A little present for the weekend, enjoy!_

**Chapter 8**

"You've got to see this kid, I swear he's the next Wayne Gretzky."

If Bo had a dollar for every time she had heard that phrase, substituting Patrick Roy's name if the kid's a goalie or NIck Lidstrom if he plays defense of course, well she wouldn't still be working, that's for damn sure. If only it were true, but as in most cases, the promise is greater than the product. Bo looked down at the five names she had on her list and unceremoniously drew red lines through three of them. It was the worst part of her job telling some kid who has been dreaming and working his ass off since he could skate that he wasn't going to make it in the NHL.

She had arrived in Calgary late yesterday afternoon and had spent pretty much the entire morning at the Hitmen's practice rink watching them run drills. The way her day was shaking out she would have just enough time to grab some lunch, head back to the hotel for a nap and then be back at the arena by five for pre-game warm-ups. It was an essential part of the process, seeing how these kids prepped for games. It was a key factor in determining their level of drive and focus. The game tonight was a gimmie; a should win against a much weaker opponent. The season was two weeks from done, and the Hitmen were already assured a playoff berth, the only thing still in doubt was their rank in the top 8. For her purposes it would be a good measuring stick, seeing how much effort and heart the two remaining players on her list put into it.

Scouting talent was something of an art form. Not when it comes to scouting superstars, the Sydney Crosby's or Evgeni Malkin's, any idiot with eyes and half a brain can see their potential. With those players all that is ever in question is whether the team will get lucky enough to win the draft lottery so they can sign them. It's the other guys, the secondary scoring, the third and forth line guys, the stay-at-home defensemen, these are the challenge; finding the right mix of grit and playing ability. This was Bo's forte`, spotting not the next "Great One", but the next "Good One." Her main deficiency, not that Bo would ever admit to having one, is scouting goaltenders. Bo hated scouting goalies, it was so hard to tell with them; whether they were just on a good run or if it was real talent, NHL level talent. They were so unpredictable with their weird-ass quirks and just because they could stop pucks at the junior level doesn't mean they can stop a shot from Sydney Crosby. She looked down at her list and sighed, of course one the names left on her list was tonight's starting goalie.

She shouldn't be surprised, the way her personal life had gone to hell, why would work be any different. She had done a good job avoiding Dyson all week, it was for the best, he was the boss's son after all, she couldn't just go around kicking him in the nads every time he acted like an ass. She had nipped it in the bud with that Emily chick. The conversation went better then Bo had expected, the girl had seemed non-plussed, stating she wasn't interested in getting involved in some "crazy dyke drama," it was all good or so Bo had thought until she went to the Dal that evening to pick up her car. Her tires had been slashed and the word "whore" had been carved into the driver's side door. Kenzi had a fields day with that, Bo owed her one so she let it slide, she figured she deserved at least that much.

Kenzi's professionalism and her commitment to their working relationship had really impressed the hell out of Bo. They were still dealing with the aftermath of their huge fight last Saturday, but Kenzi never let it affect their work. She was at her desk Monday morning already on the phone making travel arrangements for this trip when Bo had walked in. They had formed an uneasy truce, there was still some residual tension, but for the most part they were back to being Bo and Kenzi-the sister's from another mister. Bo had been forced to concede a lot to Kenzi, after all the girl had been right about pretty much everything. Bo was being a stupid jackass, Lauren deserved better, and it wasn't the pregnancy so much as it was Kenzi moving away from her that had bugged. Bo was still having trouble letting that one go, Kenzi had always been like her side kick and now she was all grown up and doing her own thing. They would always be friends, sure, but once the baby was born everything would change, it would all be about the baby, Bo could accept that, but she still didn't like it.

Then there was Lauren, who still wasn't speaking to her and by the way, it was really irritating. Well that wasn't completely true, she had texted back yesterday when Bo left her a voice mail telling her they had got in safely, and she had come over to the house Friday evening. Their little "chat" left a lot to be desired; counseling, she wanted them to go to counseling!? Both together and separately because as she put it, "The counselor will facilitate our dialogue to help us better communicate as a couple. Individually, you have issues from your childhood you never dealt with and after spending time with Tamsin this week I realized I am still carrying things from the war that I need to let go of."

Bo had almost hit the roof, "Tamsin, as in your ex-girlfriend Tamsin?"

"Yes."

"When did you see her?" Bo was livid, how long had her wife been palling around with her ex-fucking-girlfriend?

"She is cop now and she is working as the Courtesy Officer at the Lab, we have had lunch together a few times this week."

"And you were going to tell me about this when?" Bo sat there looking at Lauren who was sitting across from her sipping coffee acting so calm. Her voice was even when she spoke, being every bit the Dr. freeze Kenzi had accused her of and it was pissing Bo the fuck off!

"I'm telling you now and I didn't realize I needed your permission to have lunch with an old friend."

"An old friend you used to fuck!"

Lauren sighed and looked down visibly frustrated, "It was years ago Bo, I assure you we have both moved on. You have a lot of nerve acting jealous when you are out dry-humping some teenager in the bar that our mutual friends frequent."

Things had spiraled from there until finally Lauren just left, but not before saying, "I'm not going to call you while you are gone, and I don't want you to call me either other then to let me know you landed safely. We need this time apart and when you get back we can see where to go from here."

Ugh, what a fucking mess. Maybe Lauren was right, maybe they did need counseling. Bo knew she was being irrational over this Tamsin thing, Lauren wasn't a cheater, but she didn't know about this Tamsin person and that bothered her. Lauren never liked to talk about the war, but Tamsin had been right there in the thick of it with her, she had a piece of Lauren that Bo didn't. Bo knew that Tamsin had been wounded and Lauren had never seen her again after she was shipped out to a hospital. What if Tamsin was Lauren's one that got away? Maybe they were long lost lovers separated by time and space, but always destined to be together. OK, so she was probably going overboard here, but this woman had a connection to her wife and Bo really didn't like it. Not that it mattered because Lauren wasn't fucking speaking to her, gah!

Bo couldn't sit around anymore she needed to do something. The practice was wrapping up so she said her goodbye's to the coach and assured him she would see him at the arena before the game. Bo decided to head back to the hotel. She had followed Dr. Lauren's orders and gotten her knee looked at on Monday, the ortho doc had diagnosed it as an overuse injury and instructed her to take it easy for a few weeks. Luckily the hotel Kenzi had chosen for them had a fully equipped gym complete with a heavy bag. Bo really felt like beating the hell out of something to erase the image trapped in her brain of Lauren wrapped around a naked Tamsin, or what she assumed Tamsin looked like because the only image Bo had ever seen of her was one blurry picture of her wearing full battle gear including a helmet and goggles, but Bo just knew that bitch had a perfect body. Ahhh! Yeah, boxing was good, very good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

People often wondered how Bo, who basically watched hockey games for a living could still enjoy going to games in her off time. The difference for Bo was simple, attending a game in "work-mode", meant she was stuck sitting in the owner's box wearing a suit, not drinking, and analyzing players. Attending a game for fun, she got to drink beer, sit in the stands with the other fans, shout obscenities at the referee's and just watch the game. Unfortunately tonight was the latter.

Bo had shown up to the arena early and caught the pre-game skate. She didn't approach the two players, Martin and Johnson, that she was looking at, right now it was more important to hang back and just get a feel for them. She spent a little over two hours in the video room with Kenzi, watching game tapes and taking notes, she still wanted to see them live, but her assessment was fairly complete. Martin was a finesse type of foreword, his natural position was on the wing, but he could play center. His defensive awareness needed work and he was undersized, lacking the toughness needed to play in North America. Over here he would always be getting banged around, languishing in the minors, struggling to make the big club, but in Europe, he could be a superstar. The goaltender Johnson, now he had potential. His athleticism was outstanding, his positional awareness was great and he had quick reflexes. He was raw, developed properly he could make a decent netminder in the NHL, maybe not the next Martin Broduer, but maybe a Jose Theodore or Evgani Nabokov.

Bo made her way to the owner's box, Kenzi was already there waiting for her, and settled in. It was a decent game, the Hitmen won, barely, 3-2. Martin more or less confirmed Bo's earlier assessment when halfway through the second period he took a hard check into the boards, wasn't able to shake it off and sat out the rest of the game. Johnson was solid in net, the first goal he allowed was a deflection, not much he could do about that, and the second one the shooter just beat him. There was nothing spectacular about his performance, he made the saves he was supposed to and when there was a defensive breakdown, he was there.

Bo packed up her briefcase and headed to the locker room. She offered the coach her opinions on the game and made her intentions towards his players known. She spoke with Johnson for a few minutes and decided that yes, she did like him as a prospect for the Leafs. She shook his hand and gave him her card wishing him good luck in the playoffs and the upcoming draft, hopefully things would work out and they could bring him into their farm system. Bo fired off a quick e-mail on her blackberry saying as much to her boss, then went outside to meet Kenzi.

They drove back to the hotel in silence, it had been a long day and it wasn't over yet. Tonight they still needed to compare notes and compile a full report on the Hitmen's prospects so they could submit it to the front office before they headed out on the road tomorrow for the 450 mile drive to Prince Albert. They stopped off at convenience store and picked up a 12 pack and Kenzi found some all night pizza place that delivered so they were good to go as they settled in.

Bo dictated while Kenzi typed, they put the finishing touches on the report so it was all prepared to file in the morning. Bo looked at the alarm clock beside the bed and groaned, it was already 1:30, fuck she was tired. Since they were still awake they both decided to pack up their suitcases; save the clothes they would need for that morning, their hygiene products, cell phones and chargers. When Bo finally crawled into bed she scrolled through her phone one last time on the off chance she missed a message from Lauren, there wasn't one of course. Bo sighed as she plugged her phone into the charger, set the alarm and placed it on the nightstand.

"Still nothing from Lauren?" Kenzi's voice was timid, this was still a very touchy subject for both of them.

"Nope."

"Well give it a couple of days, she loves you like crazy, there is no way she can make it three whole weeks without any phone sex."

"Very funny nob," Bo chuckled lightly, she wanted that to be true, she wasn't ready to face any alternative. "I hope you're right."

Kenzi perked up, "I'm Kenzi, I'm always right."

Bo shook her head and smiled, she had really missed "her Kenzi" this past week, "OK Kenz, whatever you say. Goodnight dork."

"Goodnight Bo Bo."

Bo laid back trying desperately not to think about Lauren. It was no use, the woman completely filled her thoughts. If counseling was what was needed to save her marriage then she would do it. The reality was beginning to sink in that if things didn't change, no, if she didn't change, she could loose Lauren for good. Bo clutched one of the stiff hotel pillows to her chest crying softly begging for sleep to come. This wasn't right, it was all wrong, Lauren was her life. She had to fix this, she would fix this. God she missed her wife.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Lauren was excited, tonight she was going out for the first time in forever. Perhaps forever is a bit melodramatic, it just felt like forever, after all she had gone out on New Years. No strike that, she didn't go out on New Year's, she had acted as designated driver and shuttled a wasted Kenzi, Nate and Bo around from bar to bar, then finally to their respective homes, but not before Kenzi had thrown up all over her shoes. She couldn't count Valentine's Day as a night out either, she and Bo had gotten themselves all dolled up and had just ordered their appetizer's at Auberge Du Pommier when her pager had gone off. She wasn't on the regular staff at St. Michael's, but they would call her in for mass casualty scenarios and of course that night there had been a massive 14 car pile-up. For some reason bloody car crash victims didn't do it for her romantically, so there went that night.

Lauren sat on the edge of her bed staring into her closet racking her brain and coming up empty. She honestly couldn't remember the last time she went out, where she wasn't the DD or it hadn't been interrupted by either an emergency or her just being to tired to enjoy it. Lauren put on her resolve face, tonight was going to be different. She had left work early today, Tamsin was going to come by later and they were going to take a cab to meet Ciara for dinner and drinks at Sassafraz then hit up the Dal because it's St. Patrick's Day, so green beer and hangover's for all! Kenzi would be so proud of her, the little firecracker was always trying to coax her out of her shell.

Lauren sighed, she was missing her wife, it had been two weeks since they had that awful fight the night before Bo left. This was the longest she had ever gone without speaking to her. Lauren had moved back into the house once Bo was gone, but she was finding herself more depressed then when she was living in the hotel. At least there her mind could create reasons why Bo's body wasn't beside hers, hogging all the covers and snoring, but here her absence was achingly noticeable. Which in a way was odd because Bo spent so much time out on the road off and on throughout the year. In fact Bo would be gone for another two weeks in May for the Memorial Cup tournament. Lauren shook her head, enough of this, time to get ready for her night out, no more being sad about Bo.

Thirty minutes later she was showered and changed in the midst of doing her hair when the doorbell rang. She fired off a quick text to Tamsin, letting her know the spare key was hidden inside the hideously tacky ceramic frog next to the welcome mat, that she was upstairs and to let herself in. Lauren smiled as she heard Tamsin ascending the stairs, they had become quite close over the last couple of weeks and Lauren was already dreading when she would be able to return to full duty and she wouldn't get to see her everyday.

Tamsin knocked softly on the door waiting for the OK before entering Lauren's bedroom. Lauren laughed internally, Bo wouldn't have knocked, the woman was a natural born bardger, ignorant of personal boundaries. Lauren turned greeting her guest, giving Tamsin the once over, veritably impressed at how nicely the woman cleaned up. Tamsin shook her head and laughed, "What'd you think Lo, that I didn't know how to dress myself if it wasn't in a uniform?"

Lauren shrugged, "You never know." Come to think of it she had never seen Tamsin in anything else. When they knew each other before she was always dressed in battle fatigues or PT gear and since they reconnected Lauren had only seen her at work in her police uniform. Looking at her now, in a pair criminally tight jeans, black lace up boots, white button down shirt, bright blue leather jacket with her long blonde hair flowing over her shoulders, Lauren could admit she was impressed.

Tamsin wandered around the room, "So yeah, nice place by the way."

"Thanks," Lauren smiled. She believed there was nothing wrong with having a little pride towards your accomplishments and this house was certainly that. She and Bo had spent months searching for the right place and a significant time painting and decorating it. Once they had decided on this house they had both used their own money to purchase it. For most people that wouldn't mean much, but for Lauren who had been born with a silver spoon in her mouth and Bo who had to work for everything it meant a lot. The temptation had been there for Lauren to dip in to her trust fund, but she never wanted Bo to feel less than anything but an equal partner. "You know I don't think I asked, where do you live."

Tamsin turned her attention to a fabric wall painting, "Wow, cool. Uh, sorry, I live in a one room apartment over a bowling alley."

"Seriously?" Lauren instantly felt ashamed, here she was gushing about showing off her house and poor Tamsin who put her life on the line every day at work was living in squallor. "How does that work when you have your sons?"

Tamsin shook her head and laughed, "Lo I'm kidding I live in three bedroom house over in Old East York. Now come on you look beautiful, stop playing with your hair and let's go meet this snooty friend of yours."

Lauren blushed, she was still getting used to Tamsin's sense of humor, "How do you know she's snooty?"

Tamsin quirked an eyebrow, "We are meeting her at Sassafraz, everyone who goes there is snooty."

"Well count yourself in that number tonight." Lauren grabbed her jacket and led Tamsin downstairs to call for their taxi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sassafraz was a posh restaurant located in Yorkville, of course Ciara would want to start the night off there. The woman was elegance personified. She was beautiful, intelligent, charming, very rich, but she was also down to earth. She equally comfortable sipping Pinot Noir in a three thousand dollar dress or wearing an old jersey cursing at the TV watching the Leafs lose while tossing back beers at The Dal. Tonight it was the latter, for now at least, if Lauren was determined to let her hair down, then Ciara could too.

Lauren introduced Ciara and Tamsin and they took their seats at the corner table they had reserved two weeks ago. Lauren was pleased by how easily Tamsin melded in, though she didn't come from money she played the part, surprising everyone including the waiter when she ordered a bottle of Stina for the table. Tamsin explained that she didn't really know all that much about wine, but she knew what she liked and she fell in love with Croation stone wine when she visited there a few years back. Lauren had to agree, the stuff was wonderful and she could tell by Ciara's murmurs that she approved as well.

Lauren indulged herself, relishing the quiet conversation and delicious food. As much as she loved Bo fine dining was never her forte`. Lauren had to give her wife credit, she tried, she really did, but she was always so stiff and awkward, she usually ended up spilling something on herself or choking on the champagne. Lauren learned that it was best when they went out to go to a casual dining eatery, some place that served deep fried onion flowers for an appetizer and had a ridiculous amount of stuff adorning the walls. Lauren watched the way Tamsin's eyes sparkled and once again found herself missing her wife. Lauren took a long pull from her wine glass, not tonight, problems with Bo would still be there tomorrow.

Lauren discovered she was already a little tipsy by the time they left the restaurant. She was feeling energized, emboldened she had the cab driver stop at convenience store so she could buy a pack of cigarettes. Lauren had picked up the habbit during the war, thanks to Tamsin, she had quit for good not long after she started dating Bo, but every once and awhile she just felt the urge. Tamsin laughed when she saw that Lauren had bought a pack of Malboro Menthal Light's, Lauren knew it was her old brand, and a red Bic lighter. It was a private joke between them; Tamsin had always told her that the lighter made a difference and had been partial to her Zippo, but when it had run out of fluid Lauren had bought her a bunch of Bic's to get her through, all red because it was her favorite color. Ciara rolled her eyes at them as they erupted into giggles.

The Dal was a mad house, not surprising an Irish pub would be crowded on St. Patrick's Day. Since Ciara was Dyson's girlfriend they were exempt from the cover charge and the first round of drinks were on the house. Ciara took her leave of them and joined Dyson who was staked out in front of one of the TV's with a bunch of his cronies watching the game. Lauren took note of the score and smiled, the Leafs had been on a bit of a winning streak of late, they might even make the play-offs this year. Bo would be happy, that kid, Kadri, that she had been pushing for three years to be brought up from the minors had scored two goals giving them a 4-2 lead over the hated Montreal Canadians.

Tamsin slid up beside her and pointed to the pool tables in the back, "Everyone's watching the game, you wanna try your luck?"

Lauren smirked, "Sure, but you'll be the one that needs it."

"Woa-ho, Dr. Lewis, you forget I'm the one with the experience holding a shaft."

"That's not what I remember."

Tamsin chuckled and pointed to the tequila she had set down in front of them, "Just drink your shot, smart-ass."

The liquid burned going down, but Lauren was loving it. Tamsin grabbed a pitcher beer and a couple more shots and headed over to the pool tables. Lauren racked, then stood back laughing as big bad Tamsin scratched on her break, "That's 1-0 officer."

"Fuck!" Tamsin stomped over and slammed another tequila shot, "I mean, uh, I wasn't ready."

Lauren retrieved the cue ball from the return, grinning wickedly as she offered it to Tamsin, "Wanna try again?" Tamsin grunted as she snatched the ball out her hand. She huffed about as she lined up her shot, then lined it up again. "While we're young," Lauren teased.

Tamsin ignored her, squaring her shoulders, concentrating deeply, she pulled back and let go. There was the unmistakable sound of the balls clacking, both of their eyes glued to the table, two solid colored balls found their way into the pocket with a third perfectly in line for the next shot. Tamsin jumped up and down, "Ha! Yes! Take that super nerd."

"Uh, Tamsin, aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?"

Lauren reached down into the ball return and pulled out the cue ball. Tamsin's gaping expression, "Fuck me!" Lauren erupted in laughter, Tamsin hung her head in shame, then broke out laughing as well. Kenzi was right, sometimes you needed to just cut loose. Lauren was sick of being the put together, responsible adult. It felt so good to just let go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They stumbled through Lauren's front door a few hours later, both completely trashed with four-leaf clover's painted on their cheeks wearing plastic green top hats. The Leafs had held on to win the game causing much celebration with deep pockets buying rounds for the house. Poor Ciara, she had gotten stuck taking a rowdy Dyson home, but not before he had gotten a little "handsy" with Tamsin and Lauren. Tamsin fell down in the entryway trying to get her boots off and Lauren landed on top of her when she leaned over to help. Dizzy and laughing she struggled to her feet, kicking off her own shoes and tossing her jacket and hat haphazardly on the table.

Lauren clomped through the house and out on to her back deck. Tamsin, who had apparently solved the mystery that was her boots, joined her. Lauren pulled out the mangled pack of cigarettes from her pocket, grabbed one for herself and handed one to Tamsin. They stood in silence smoking, allowing the chilly night air to envelop them. Staring at Tamsin's face in the moonlight, even through her drunken haze, Lauren felt something stir inside her. The woman was truly beautiful, so strong, and familiar.

Lauren realized how easy it would be, they had kept their hands off each other in the bar, they had behaved like two friends having a good time. Bo would never find out, she could change the sheets and wash the memory of Tamsin from them so simply. Lying would be no big deal, she had to do that all the time with patients and their families. Well that wasn't technically lying, but she did sugar coat a lot with them, downplaying the severity of injuries because patients can't go into surgery thinking the worst. A positive attitude keeps people alive, that and a lot of morphine. Lauren smiled internally, she'd heard that expression so many times during her residency, but she had always felt it applied more to the soldiers she worked in the field then patients in hospitals where there were virtually limitless supplies at their fingertips.

The temptation to cheat on her wife was right there, standing on her deck, with ice blue eyes roaming her body. She knew it was the alcohol clouding her brain making her think this way, Sober Lauren would never consider something like this. Tamsin was looking so sexy, there would be some fumbling around of course, because they were both very drunk, but still, they knew each other's bodies. It had been a few years, but they could get that back. Lauren licked her lips, she could feel the heat and wetness pooling between her legs. If she were being honest, she had felt it earlier, when they were playing pool. Tamsin was, for lack of a better term, a gentleman, inebriated as she was she would never make the first move. She would leave that up to Lauren. Tamsin would take the time to ask her if she was sure before things progressed. It had been that way the first time they were together; Tamsin had held herself up inches from Lauren's face, looking deep into her eyes asking for permission to proceed. It would be like that this time and Lauren knew she would give in, just as she had then.

Lauren sighed, it had been a long night, a great night, but a long one. The questions of what is right and what is wrong danced in her brain. She had been so young back then, all she had known up to that point was school and studying. The war had changed her, Tamsin had changed her. She let the what if's were guide her movements. Drunk or not, Lauren knew what she wanted. They finished their cigarettes, tossing the buts out into the yard. Lauren looked at Tamsin and smiled. Then she took her by the hand and led her back inside.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Kenzi leaned back into the passenger's seat of their rented SUV and fired off a text message to Nate. She and Bo had been on the road for two weeks now and last night's St. Patty's Day reprieve only made her miss home even more. She found it funny, just a few weeks ago she would have reveled in getting wasted on green beer and partying down with her bestie, but now, ugh. There is nothing more depressing then being the only sober person in a bar surrounded by happy drunks. No wonder Lauren always looked bored whenever they went out.

Kenzi stretched her back, she was still experiencing the morning sickness, albeit sporadically, the bloating and back pain was the worst. That coupled with the fatigue was making her realize that after the Memorial Cup Tournament was over in May she was done. She needed to start looking for a different job. She couldn't stick Nate with the baby while she was out on the road for weeks at a time. It wasn't just Nate though, Kenzi wanted to be there. She knew what it was like, having grown up without parents herself, she was determined to never put her kid through that.

Living with Bo had been great, but Bo was more like a big sister than a mother. Kenzi had always wondered how different things would have been if her mother had lived. Would her parents still be married, it was doubtful, her father had about as much warmth as a brick wall. From what she could remember her mother seemed like a nice person. She used to bake cinnamon rolls on Sunday mornings and knit Kenzi funny looking hats. Her mother was a drug addict so there was probably of lot of things Kenzi had blocked, the most clear memory of her mother she actually had, not that she even saw her, was of the day she died. Kenzi remembered she had been upset that day because some mean boy at school had teased her and called her a dirty Jew, which was odd because her family was Catholic, but whatever, kids and all that. She had seen the ambulance from down the street, her father was standing in front of the house waiting for her. It was the only time Kenzi could remember him hugging her, he had tears in his eyes and told her mommy was gone. Then he dumped her off with one of the neighbors and followed the ambulance to the hospital.

He came back three days later and stuffed her in a way to small black dress for the funeral. Kenzi and a couple of the other kids took to playing in the casket room, not really understanding what was going on. She felt so lost, all the adults were crying and talking softly amongst themselves, her father was nowhere to be found and everybody had kept telling her to sit down and be quiet. After that her father never really spoke to her. She spent her time with babysitters or neighbors. Kenzi vowed her child would never feel like that, he or she would always know love and feel loved. She would be a fixture in their life, not just window dressing that occasionally baked yummy treats or bought them something expensive.

Her thoughts drifted to Nate, she wondered what kind of father he would make. He was basically a good guy, kind of irresponsible, and immature at times for a 27 year old. He also lacked ambition and could be really lazy, opting to spend his free time playing video games rather then working on his music. The band he was in, The Raptorz, were good, not recording contract good, but still good enough to earn a decent living. Yeah right, decent for a single guy living in a one room apartment with no furniture and a mattress on the floor. Ugh, he needed to get a real job, motivating him to do it was not going to be fun. Kenzi made an alright living, but she was also college educated and had good work experience, so upgrading wouldn't be the struggle for her that it will be for him. Even if he just got a job at McDonald's it would be something and they were going to need steady money from both of them to stay afloat. Kenzi sighed, this whole adult thing looked good in the brochure, but now she wanted a refund.

Kenzi was pulled from out of her head by a grumpy Bo laying on the horn and cursing at traffic. Ahh, Bo, her crazy bestie, they were getting back to each other, things had been ugly and awkward, but she had never lost confidence in their relationship. Bo could be a thoughtless ass that let her emotions dictate her behavior, she wasn't a bad person, she just had her moments. Whatever else, they had always worked well together, it made potentially leaving her job that much more difficult. Kenzi stretched her back and groaned, ugh they needed to get to the hotel and quick. She was dying for a soak in a tub and this place apparently had whirlpool jets in each room. Whatever, Kenzi just hoped the place was better than the last rat trap they had stayed in. Sleeping in hotels, another thing to put on her list of why she needs a new job.

"I'm sorry Kenz, we should be there shortly," Bo slammed her hands against the steering wheel. "If these cocksuckers would GET OUT Of THE FUCKING WAY!"

Kenzi had to laugh, damn Bo needed to get laid. Sexually frustrated Bo was right up there with monster hangover Bo and I have a cold and am a big baby Bo as her least favorite Bo. "It's fine, the traffic isn't your fault. I'm just tired."

"I know that, but we were supposed to have been there an hour ago," Bo gripped the steering wheel tightly, "I should already be showered and passed out by now."

"I know," Kenzi leaned back and sighed. This trip had taken to much out of her. She closed her eyes, one more week then I am home, one more week then she was done. Kenzi dozed off only to be startled out of her dream a short while later, "What the fuck?" She blinked a few times willing her eyes to focus. What was going on, why was she in a car?

"Kenzi, hey Kenzi," Bo shook her shoulder gently, "wake up we are here."

Kenzi shook her head a few times to clear out the cobwebs. She looked around and realized they were parked in front of the lobby of a hotel. "Um, yeah OK." She went to stand up and froze, her back felt like it was tied in a knot. This was no big deal, pregnant woman worked, she refused to let that be any excuse. Gingerly she stepped down out of the vehicle, instantly relieving some of the pressure. Fuck this, Kenzi needed a massage like nobody's business, Bo would just have to get over it, tomorrow she was having a spa day.

"Kenz, you comin'?"

Kenzi nodded, "Yeah right behind you." Kenzi trudged slowly foreword, everything was stiff and sore. Damn this kid, not even born yet and already giving their momma grief. She was looking down at her feet trying to hide the pain on her face. Not paying attention, she crashed into Bo's back, "Oompf! What the hell Bo?" Kenzi froze, was she really seeing this, yes she was. She broke out into a huge grin, there in the middle of the lobby stood Lauren.

"Hi guy's, where've you been?"

Bo just stood there in wide-eyed disbelief. Kenzi had to chuckle, _seriously kids is this how we are going to play this? _She looked back and forth between them then elbowed Bo in the ribs for encouragement, "Lauren, uh, you look, wow, you are here!"

Kenzi shook her head, _smooth Bo, real smooth_, "I think what she means to say is 'Hello Lauren, I am so glad to see you, I have missed you so much.' Isn't that right Bo?"

Bo looked at Lauren and nodded vigorously, "Uh, yeah, hi."

"Hi," Lauren stepped foreword and pulled Bo into a tight hug, "I hope it's OK that I'm here, I have really missed you."

"It's great, so great. I missed you too." As Bo melted into the embrace, Kenzi could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Good I'm glad," Lauren was wearing her million dollar smile, she looked lighter somehow, airy even, "I know that you have to work, but I can just keep myself busy tomorrow. I'm sure this place has a museum or a coffee shop I can hang out at."

"So you are staying tomorrow night to then?" Kenzi grinned, Lauren had contacted her the night before, or rather super early this morning asking for their hotel information, how long they would be staying, etc., still she was stunned the "plan my life down to the second" doctor actually showed up.

"Yeah if that's OK."

"It's great." Bo gasped.

"I'm glad," Lauren pulled back placing a soft kiss on Bo's cheek. "Why don't I let you two get checked in and Bo you can bring your bags around, I'm staying in 210." She turned towards Kenzi, "I hope you don't mind flying solo for the next two nights Kenzi, but my wife and I need to spend some time together."

Mind? Hell no she didn't mind, having the room all to herself meant more naked time for Kenzi. "Fine by me doc, this one snores like a trucker."

Bo blushed, "Kenzi!"

Lauren smirked, "She's also a cover hog."

"Lauren! Damn, feelin' the love here guys, thanks." Bo was grinning from ear to ear, this was exactly what her bestie needed. Bo could act tough all she wanted, but Kenzi knew these last few weeks not talking to Lauren were miserable for her. "Not that I'm complaing, but what are you doing here?"

Lauren shrugged, "I'm a woman who knows what she wants and is lucky enough to have the bank roll to finance a last minute flight, reserve a hotel and book a rental car." She glanced over at Kenzi, "And you are lucky enough to have a best friend willing to e-mail me your itinerary at 3:30 in the morning. Now go, do what you need to do and I will order us a pizza or something. Room 210 Bo, hurry." She winked then kissed Bo on the cheek once more before heading off down the hallway.

Bo turned to Kenzi after she had finished oogling her wife's retreating backside pulling her into a crushing bear hug, "Kenzi, thank you so much!"

Kenzi let Bo squeeze the life out of her for a solid minute before pushing back, "It's all good Bo," she pointed to the reception desk, "the reservation's under your name let's check in, so you can go, um, meet your wife."

Bo nodded and practically skipped over to the desk. Kenzi was happy for Bo, she and Lauren were amazing together, they were just being, uh, difficult, and stupid, let's not forget stupid. When Lauren had called her last night, it was pretty obvious she was drunk. She told Kenzi that she had gone out with Ciara and her ex and that the woman had apparently crashed out in the guest room, Bo was just going to love hearing about that. Lauren said nothing happened, and Kenzi believed her, but that she was tempted and in the end all it did was make her miss her wife. She asked for their travel info then said goodnight, in all honesty Kenzi had just thought it was drunken ramblings that would be forgotten by the time Lauren woke up. Kenzi was really glad the doctor had surprised her and judging by the way Bo was gushing over there at the counter so was she. Kenzi smiled, "Spa day here I come!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Lauren felt waves of pleasure rippling through her body as her orgasm broke. Bo had always been an amazing lover, thats not to say that she didn't bring her own skills to the mix, she was a doctor after all, and very good with her hands. Something about the two of them, whatever else was going wrong, they still worked in bed. Lauren had always been bothered by the stereotype that with same-sex female couples, it was all about the emotional connection. Anyone bearing witness to what she and Bo had spent the last three hours doing to each other would see how well they connected on a physical level, very physical.

It had all began rather innocently, Bo saying she desperately needed a shower after spending the last 7 hours in a car with Kenzi. Lauren had remained in the main room ordering a pizza for them, she had simply entered the bathroom to let Bo know, but seeing her wife's naked silhouette against the shower curtain, internal desires rose, she had ached to touch her creamy skin. Never stopping to consider whether or not she would be welcome, Lauren stripped off her clothes and stepped inside. Judging by the huge smile she was met with and the hands roaming her body, the intrusion was definitely welcomed. One kiss led to another and after getting clean and dirty multiple times in the shower, they moved their activities to the bed. The pizza all but forgotten, though they did stop long enough for Bo throw a sheet around herself to answer the door and toss a twenty at the delivery kid when it arrived.

The state of their marriage in question, Lauren had still planned ahead with the assumption they would become intimate. When travelling with her wife, Lauren would always reserve the room with two queen beds instead of one king size, as they tended to become quite enamored with each other and for some reason hotel sex was always a very messy affair. She considered it her contribution to modern marriage; a bed for sex and a bed for sleep. Looking at the state of the bed they currently occupied, Lauren had made the right call.

She hummed in approval as Bo slowly kissed her way back back up her body. Lauren shuddered tasting herself on Bo's captured lips. In retrospect, it was probably good to get the sex out of the way first, it had been awhile, the last time being three weeks ago on the kitchen floor, followed by a quick romp in the shower. Lauren had to admit shower sex was always her favorite, even if it meant she was occasionally late for work. It appealed to what Kenzi referred to as her "Dr. OCD" persona, though not necessarily accurate the nickname did have some merit. She was a bit of a clean freak, but it was really more about the way the water melted their bodies, making them so slippery, it did the trick every time, usually multiple times.

Bo rested her head on Lauren's chest absently stroking her fingers over her abdomen, "Mmm... I missed you."

Lauren leaned down kissing the top of her head, "Oh yeah?"

Bo nodded, "Yeah, I did." Bo lifted her head looking Lauren in the eye, "Laur, I know we need to talk about everything, but could we just stay like this for awhile?" Lauren opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. "It just seems like lately we've been so far apart, I need to physically feel you to know that you are really here. Can you please just hold me for awhile?"

Lauren was melted by the honesty behind Bo's words, "Of course Bo, why else do you think I am here?"

Bo shrugged, snuggling closer to Lauren, "Honestly babe, I don't care, I'm just glad you are."

Lauren sighed a part of her wanted to just stay like this, wrapped up together until they fell asleep, but that stupid rational part of her brain wouldn't let her. As much as she didn't want to she had to agree, this was their problem, it always had been. Something comes up, they argue about it, have sex and leave it behind, pretending there was never a problem. If they wanted to fix their marriage, really fix things and not just put a band aid over a bullet hole, then they need to start now, precious moment be dammed. "Bo if you really feel that way, then why did you stop talking to me?"

"What do you mean, we talk all the time?" Bo looked up at her confused, "You were the one who stopped talking to me for the last three weeks, remember?"

Lauren had to agree with her wife's point, she had effectively cut the woman off and was now complaining that she doesn't talk to her, "I know and I am sorry about that, I just needed a breather. It was probably not the best way to handle things, but I felt it was better to not talk to you then to say something in anger that I would regret."

"I guess that makes sense," Bo groaned, stretching her back, "You didn't really answer my question though."

Lauren paused to consider her words carefully, she needed to tread lightly with Bo, otherwise it would turn into a shouting match like last time and end with her wife shutting down. "When I say you don't talk to me, well, I mean obviously you do talk to me, we live together. If we didn't talk then there would be confusion about who's turn it is to do the laundry, pick up the dry cleaning and dinner would be a mess if-"

"Lauren."

Lauren rolled her eyes, "Sorry, I just, well, you never talk to me about the important stuff." Bo raised her eyebrows urging her to continue. "Bo, I know Kenzi being pregnant bothered you, but you didn't talk to me about it. I'm your wife, I should be the one you come to when things bother you or you are upset."

"It wasn't that big of a deal though," Bo shrugged, "I mean yeah I was upset or whatever, but I dealt with it."

"On your own?"

Bo nodded, "Well yeah."

Lauren sighed, "That's just it though, you don't have to go it alone anymore. We are in this together, I want you to include me in your life and not shut me out because you are worried about rocking the boat or whatever."

"Look Laur, I didn't talk to you about Kenzi because I worked it out, I was upset and feeling abandoned, but I got over it, no harm no foul. I didn't see a need to bother you over it." Bo kissed her chest, "For the big stuff I do include you."

"Then why did I have to hear about the job offer in Florida from Kenzi?"

Bo sat up gaping at her, "You talked to Kenzi about me behind my back?"

Of course Bo would make this all about her, Lauren shook her head, had she honestly expected a different response? "Bo, she is my friend to and we weren't talking about you she mentioned it in passing assuming you had already spoken to me about it. Which you should have, even if you aren't interested in taking the job, it is still an incredible offer. Head of the department, that is something you should be proud of and want to share with me."

"Why?" Bo snapped. Lauren steadied herself, here again was the petulant child taking over her wife. "It doesn't matter, you have another year left on your contract with the lab, we just bought a house, I can't go so what is there to celebrate?"

Lauren sat up, positioning her back uncomfortably against the fake hotel headboard, "I am by no means telling you to take the job, but why didn't you tell me about it and why didn't you tell me how unhappy you are at work?"

"I didn't see the point, it's work Lauren," Bo rolled her eyes, "sometimes it sucks, that doesn't mean you pack up your life on a whim and move to Florida because you had a bad day."

Lauren sighed, "It's been more than a bad day or a bad week Bo, you have been struggling for awhile. I know you and even if don't talk to me about it I can still tell when something is wrong."

"So what are you saying, do you want me to take the job?"

Lauren shook her head, "I'm saying talk to me about it. Don't turn it down simply because you think it will upset me."

Bo looked down, smiling sadly, "I do want it."

"I know," Lauren leaned foreword and squeezed Bo's thigh, "So, tell me about it."

Lauren adjusted the pillows behind her back to make herself more comfortable, settling in listening to Bo talk about the job. It gave Lauren a warm feeling seeing Bo's eyes sparkle and watching her exaggerated hand movements as she became more and more excited. Lauren tried to remember the last time she had seen Bo this happy about anything and she was coming up empty. The sensible pragmatist inside kept screaming at her that this was ridiculous, they were settled, had respectable carreers, etc. Lauren pulled from her reserves and put a kibosh on those thoughts, who cares if it seems unrealistic, Bo's enthusiasm was infectious and before long Lauren was caught up in it. Picturing them in a house on the beach, enjoying the surf and sand as they teach their future son or daughter how to swim.

A silence hung in the air, Lauren knew it was her turn to speak, but she was to captivated by Bo's smile to form words. Bo, as always, was impatient, "Come on Laur, say something, what do you think?"

Lauren leaned foreword capturing Bo's lips in a soft kiss, "I love you."

Bo grinned, "I love you too, but what do you think?"

Lauren looked her directly in the eyes, "I think I haven't seen you this happy or excited about something in a long time. I also think this is a pretty drastic change and not something to jump into."

Bo's shoulders sagged, instantly defeated, "See, there is no point. This is exactly why I didn't tell you."

"Don't and I'm not saying no," Lauren held up her hand to silence her, "I'm saying we need to really sit down and discuss it." She lifted Bo's chin with the tip of her finger, forcing the reluctant woman to look at her, "If this is really something you are considering, then I think the first thing you need to do when you get back from this trip is to get in touch with a lawyer so you can go over the contracts and figure out exactly what is being offered. Then you need to arrange a trip to Florida and meet with Mr. Tallon in person. It is imperative that you go there and really get a feel for the place and the organization. You need to consider me as well, we have set up our lives here so you need to be 100% certain. You also do not want to burn any bridges, so take the offer to Mr. McCorrigan before deciding and see if he will match it."

"He won't."

"Assuming he doesn't, we will go from there." Lauren paused, "I know you are excited, but this isn't the same as you just changing jobs, we are talking about moving to another country. I'm a U. S. citizen and I have kept up with my licenses, so it will be no problem for me, but for you this is going to be a giant headache. We are talking work visa's, alien registration forms, you will need to get a driver's license, do you have a valid passport?"

"I have a valid passport."

Lauren stopped, "Bo, do you realize that if we move to Florida our marriage won't be legally recognized."

"What?" Bo shook her head, "That can't be right."

"I looked into it after Kenzi and I talked. I'm not sure if we can even be domestic partners, we will probably end up having to file for palimony or something."

Bo looked like she was about to cry, "But you are my wife. We've been married for 3 years, I don't understand, how could that not be recognized?"

Lauren shrugged, "Thats how things are in the states. I wasn't trying to upset you, it's just another thing we have to cognisant about." Lauren took Bo's hand intertwining their fingers, "Look all of this stuff like looking for a house and everything else is quite a few steps ahead of where we are now. Let's go back to the beginning, OK?"

Bo blinked back her tears and nodded, "You know, that is the last thing I would ever have thought about." She sighed, "I guess living here I just take it for granted. I never really think about the fact that I'm married to a woman, I'm just married to Lauren."

Lauren brought Bo's hand to her lips, kissing it softly, "Maybe someday the rest of the world will catch up with you." Lauren was glad they were finding a way to talk to each other again, and Bo was handling it, and not like a 4 year old for once. They obviously weren't going to solve everything in one night, but it was a start, a start that made her decide to tackle the other elephant in the room. "Bo, I want to talk to you about Emily."

Lauren hesitated, expecting an eye roll or an exaggerated sigh, but Bo simply nodded and said, "OK what do you want to know?"

"OK," Lauren's internal mantra for this conversation was simple; step one, bring her up, step two, ask the most obvious question first. "Are you still talking to her?"

Bo shook her head, "Like I told you before I left, no. I talked to her briefly that Monday after you went to stay at the hotel. I told her I was married and committed to my wife and also that it was unprofessional for me to continue flirting with her because she is an intern." Bo chuckled lightly, "She agreed, then she trashed my car."

Lauren smiled at that, serves her right after all. So far so good, she decided to continue; step three, ask the question you dread the answer to, "Did you sleep with her?"

"No!" Bo was adamant, shaking her head furiously, "Absolutely not!"

"Then why?"

"What?"

Lauren had to dig deep reigning in her hurt to continue this, "I mean you disrespected me and were willing to risk our relationship and if you weren't even sleeping with her, then why bother?"

"I don't know," Bo shrugged, "I liked the attention I guess."

"You guess?"

"I know it was stupid, I was stupid." Bo looked down, obviously ashamed of herself, "She's just this cute girl who had a crush on me and I let it go to my head. I was never going to act on it, but I was tempted. I let it go to far, I led her on and it was unfair to her and to you." She looked up, meeting Lauren's eyes, "I'm really sorry Lauren."

"I know and I get it Bo, I really do, but you have to know that this kind of behavior is unacceptable and this isn't the first time something like this has happened." Lauren believed Bo was telling the truth, it felt good to know that she could still have faith in her wife. "This is why I think we need counseling. I understand temptation, believe me, but if you want to move foreword with me, then we can't keep doing the same negative things over and over again."

"I don't want to lose you and if you think it will help, I can get on board." Bo quirked an eyebrow at her, "Wait, what do you mean you understand temptation?"

Lauren wasn't sure she wanted to go there yet, Bo was smirking at her and being playful at the moment. She knew as soon as she mentioned Tamsin's name her wife's childish jealous streak would come bursting forth. She went for the clinical response hoping Bo would be appeased, "I mean that I know what it is like to be tempted to act on your desires for another person."

"Nuh uh, you can't fool me Laur, spill. Did you catch the eye of some cute little nerd gazing at you longingly over the light of the Bunsen Burners?" Bo nudged her, "I can just hear it now, 'Oh Dr. Lewis you are so smart, can you explain RNA splicing to me again?' am I right?"

"It wasn't anything like that." Lauren sighed, "Look Bo, I am fine talking to you about this if you can be an adult about it."

"OK now I'm confused. Whatever, just tell me Lauren."

"Fine," Lauren looked her directly in the eyes, "It was Tamsin, that's who I was tempted by."

"Tamsin?"

Lauren nodded, "Yes, she and I went out with Ciara for St. Patrick's Day. I got a little drunk and I was lonely and missing you. She was familiar and there was an attraction, so yeah I was tempted."

"What happened?" Lauren could see Bo was struggling to keep herself in check and was loosing.

"Nothing happened." Lauren said simply, "She slept in the guestroom and I-"

"Woa, you had that bitch in our house!"

Lauren continued unabated, "And I went in our room and contacted Kenzi to find out where you were going so I could come here and surprise you."

"Is that what this is, some literal guilt trip?" Bo snapped.

"Can we be adults about this?" Lauren took a deep breath, she was ready to snap, God Bo could be frustrating.

"I'm trying, but it's kind of hard when you find out your wife had a sleepover with her ex-girlfriend!" Bo leaped up off the bed and began pacing around the room.

"Would it be better if she was some teenager from the copy room! We were together 9 years ago. She's an attractive woman and is becoming a good friend, but that is it! Grow up Bo!" Lauren rubbed her face and sighed, she was spent, "You know what it's late and it's been a long day, let's just get some sleep. We can talk about this more tomorrow."

Lauren's defeated tone froze Bo in her tracks, "Yeah, OK." She sighed in frustration and looked down, this was clearly not how she had wanted things to go either, "Lauren, I'm..."

"I know," Lauren cut her off, taking her hand she led her over to other bed. It had been enough, sleep now, talk/argue more tomorrow. They both climbed in on what at home would be their normal sides. Lauren could feel the distance between them, she had made this trip in an attempt to bridge the gap, but now all she could feel was them drifting further apart. Lauren reached up to turn the lamp off, letting the darkness engulf the room. She lay back, begging sleep to come, this was not what she wanted. Feeling her wife's warm body next to hers for the first time in weeks still filled her with a sense of comfort. She was determined, they would get it back, they had to. She crossed the divide, laying her head on Bo's shoulder, feeling a strong arm envelop her. "Goodnight Bo, I love you." Bo softly kissed her forehead, "I love you too, goodnight Lauren." With that Lauren felt herself relax, she couldn't do anything more now, she let go, her body succumbing to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** _ Holy writer's block, Batman! Shout-out to my homie Spcecadet for helping me over the hump, cause being blocked-up sucks! FYI: The "fabric goalie" Bo is using in this chapter is a print-off a goalie in a regular stance secured to the net shooters use to practice for improving their accuracy. There are five small holes that are cut out for targets; two over each shoulder, two over each leg, and one between the legs(five-hole). _

**Chapter 12**

Bo skated furiously towards the goal, her overuse injury long since forgotten and most probably healed because there was no more swelling or pain. She stick-handled the puck, dekeing around imaginary defenders with ease, the fabric goalie mocking her, she flicked her wrist, firing her signature snap shot, top corner stick side, score! Yes! Bo pumped her arm once in celebration, flying around behind the goal and back to center ice where she had a gaggle of pucks waiting for her.

She was at her rink again, it was barely 4 am, and she was firing pucks at a fake goalie because her head was so full of everything "Lauren" that she couldn't sleep. Well Lauren and Kenzi too. In truth Bo was feeling betrayed by her wife and bestie, because Lauren was helping Kenzi get a job at her lab, _without even talking to her about it first, gah! _ She had naively believed things were getting better between them. They had been going to counseling for a a couple of weeks now, and as much as she was loathe to admit it, it had helped. At least as far as the basics were concerned; they had stopped arguing about the petty shit, not that they did much of that, and it felt like they were communicating better, so to be blindsided like this, fuck! This was so frustrating, Bo had resisted during that first session, but just when it felt like they were making progress. It wasn't that she didn't believe in therapy, she just wasn't sure it was for her. Lauren had been so damn insistent so Bo really had no choice. She had even picked her up at the office before their appointment and took her out to lunch to soften her up. She had to give her wife credit, the woman really did know her, Bo could turn into a real grump if she needed to be fed.

Taking her first look around, the therapist's office had left something to be desired; neutral taupe walls, modern furniture that offered nothing remotely resembling comfort, a few scattered plants and for some reason a Japanese shoji screen that appeared to just be blocking a wall. The therapist had seemed like a semi-pleasant woman, she was easily pushing 60, with grey hair, over-sized glasses and pinched features. She had motioned for them to sit down, each in one of the high back chairs, spaced equal an distance apart. Bo sat in the one nearest the door already plotting her escape. Introductions were made, Bo grumped along offering stilted responses, fortunately Lauren took the reins leading the conversation. Unfortunately, the therapist remembered she was in the room and was determined to get her to participate.

Therapist: _ So Bo tell me how do you feel about being here today?_

Bo: _I dunno, it's whatever, I guess. _

Therapist: _By that you mean?_

Bo: _ I mean I want to save my marriage and this is what my wife wants, so here I am._

Therapist: _Ah I see, and Lauren how do you feel about Bo's apparent apathy towards your current situation?_

Lauren: _It was expected. I know she is only here because I made her come and the only reason she arrived on time is because I picked her up and bribed her with lunch._

Therapist: _So you think that Bo wouldn't have shown up for the appointment on time?_

Lauren: _No, she is stubborn and she hates being told what to do. I made the appointment for this session and she would have purposely been late just to prove that she is still her own person and can do what she wants._

After that Bo had more or less tuned out, the therapist had asked her questions and she offered one word responses, seething at Lauren, not just because she had played her, but because she had been right. That is exactly what Bo had been planning to do until Lauren showed up and surprised her. How did this woman know her so well, when had that happened? Bo liked to think of herself as this complex creature, then in walks this skinny, blonde, nerd who can read her like a book. Gah! Bo wound up and fired a slap shot right at fabric goalie's head. The puck hit the taught cloth and bounced back uselessly, another save.

Bo leaned foreword resting her stick on her knees as she tried to get her breathing under control. OK, she knew she was being immature, so Lauren knew her, that was a good thing right? So why was she so angry? Maybe she was just jealous because she didn't know Lauren as well, that could be it, five years in and the woman was still a mystery. That's not entirely true, Bo knew her, well things about her; her favorite food, favorite color, favorite position, but her inner motivations and thoughts, yeah for that she was utterly clueless. It shouldn't be like this, they had been together long enough, was she really that much of a selfish ass, that she couldn't be bothered to really understand her wife?

Bo sighed, she was failing at this, she loved Lauren that much she knew so what the fuck was the problem? What was wrong with her? Bo skated over to the bench and retrieved her water bottle, taking a swig she drifted back to the second session. That one had gone better, she and Lauren had gotten into a huge fight about Bo's attitude during the first session, so she had tried to suck it up and participate.

Therapist: _So tell me Bo, how are you feeling today?_

Bo: _Oh, just peachy._

Lauren: _For God's sake's Bo, could you at least try and take this seriously._

Bo: _Fine, I'm sorry, I am doing OK._

Therapist: _Just OK? Why is that?_

Bo: _ Why? What do you mean why? Because my marriage is failing and I am fucking frustrated that's why!_

Therapist: _ Do you want to talk about it?_

Bo's first instinct had been to say no, well no and then tell the therapist to go fuck herself, but sitting there in that uncomfortable chair next to Lauren she stopped herself. She looked at her wife, her beautiful Lauren, and she knew. It was make or break time for them, she needed to stop acting like a brat or she was going to lose her. She couldn't lose her. Bo had felt the tears well up inside and she unloaded.

Bo: _ I'm frustrated because, well because I love her. I love her more than anything in the world and I am pissed as hell that this isn't working. I know it's my fault, I have taken her for granted and it's been all about me for so long. I don't want to be this way, but it's like anytime something good happens to me I just have to ruin it. I don't know why, why am I like that? We have the perfect life, good careers, a beautiful home, amazing sex and are completely in love, she is my life, I want to be better I really do, I just don't know what I am supposed to do anymore. How the fuck am I failing so badly at this?_

Bo had broken, sobbing uncontrollably, she let the fear creep into her body. Lauren was going to leave her, terrified that she would be unable to fix this. After she got herself back under control, she spent the remainder of the session numb half listening as the therapist and Lauren talked. She tried to participate, but every time she ended up breaking down. She had returned to work that afternoon on autopilot, hiding in her office and not taking calls. Kenzi, bless her, handled everything and let Bo be.

Bo took another swig from her water bottle before setting it down and skating back out to center ice, cradling a puck on her stick she broke for the goal, fabric goalie mocking her, she flicked her wrist, watching the puck sail easily through the five-hole. Ha, take that mother-fucker! Bo smiled, finally, ugh, that bastard had been stonewalling her all morning, dumping her shooting percentage in the toilet. If only all things in life could be this simple, but as she learned from their most recent session, nothing worth anything ever is.

Therapist: _Tell me about your family Bo, what were your parents like?_

Bo had scoffed at this, why did it always come back to mommy issues with these people? Bo figured they could probably add daddy issues, but the man had been dead for fifteen years and she barely remembered him. She felt the long fingers of her wife's hand entwining with hers and seeing the encouraging look on her face, Bo took a deep breath and went for it.

Bo: _My father is dead._

Therapist: _I'm sorry to hear that, when did he die?_

Bo: _He died when I was a teenager, but I hadn't seen him for probably ten years beforehand._

Therapist: _Can you tell me what you remember about him?_

Bo: _ Not much, he taught me how to skate._

Therapist: _I see, so you were raised by your mother then, what was she like?_

Bo: _I don't know she was too busy trolling for her next meal ticket to pay attention to me. From what I can tell she seems like an OK person, but I really wouldn't know._

Therapist: _Hmm... so she was more interested in taking care of her own needs than that of her child. Would you consider her to be selfish?_

Bo: _To say the least, yeah definitely; selfish, self-centered, manipulative, careless. Yup, all good words to describe my mother._

Therapist: _ It sounds like you have some unresolved anger towards her._

Bo had been incredulous, was this bitch serious? Sitting here in her designer office, with her stylish, yet completely impractical chairs and properly placed plants, and not a paper out of place on her glass top desk. Bo had to hold back her aggression, in truth she had really wanted to lay her out. She felt Lauren's hand stoking up and down her arm, attempting to calm her down. Bo really had not want to talk about this, but for Lauren she could try.

Bo: _ Yeah, I guess, but who cares I am here to work on my marriage, not talk about my bitch mother._

Therapist: _ Before you can go forward you must first go back. These unresolved feelings are affecting you in your present. I think you must confront your demons with this woman, make peace with her, so you can move on._

Bo rolled her eyes just thinking about it, "Before you can go foreword you must go back," what kind of hippie, new age shit was that? The absolute last thing Bo wanted to do was talk to her mother. The woman was only good for a headache or a blow job. Dealing with her was not on her list of priorities, but she had sat there and heard herself agree to it. So now she had to go do it, fortunately her mother was currently out of town, according to one of her tenants, she was in Hawaii on her honeymoon. Congratulations lucky number five, ha and Bo thought she had problems.

Bo's attention was drawn to the far end of the rink. Someone was joining her, odd considering the time, but whatever. Bo watched as the person took a few tentative steps out on to the ice, that blonde hair and faded blue Yale hoodie was a dead give away, oh Lauren, you big dork. Her wife awkwardly clung to the boards as she inched her way around, trying to get her bearings on the slippery surface. Bo started laughing, she couldn't help herself, her wife was never much of an athlete, she was more suited for lab work, this was to much.

Bo calmed herself long enough to call out to her, "Damn Laur, at that pace you will never reach me."

Lauren shot daggers at Bo, "Fuck you, I haven't skated in forever."

Bo shook her head, but decided to take pity on her wife. She deposited her stick and gloves over at the bench then skated up alongside her, offering her arm in the most gentlemanly fashion, which Lauren happily accepted. She stumbled a few times, but Bo was able to help her stay upright, "Steady doctor."

Lauren struggled to maintain her balance, laughing lightly at herself, "You know, I used to be able to do this. Shouldn't it be like riding a bike?"

"Yeah, but when is the last time you rode a bike on ice?"

Lauren shrugged almost falling on her ass, "Fair enough. Hey, how is your knee, any problems?"

"It's fine Dr. Lewis," Bo cringed, sometimes she wished the doctor part of her wife would shut off. "I followed the ortho doc's orders and we are all good."

"Oh, well good."

"Yeah good," Bo stopped them moving, turning Lauren so she could look her in the eyes, "what are you doing here Lauren?"

"I woke up and you weren't there."

Bo quirked an eyebrow, "Yeah and?"

"I knew you would be here," Lauren sighed, "Look Bo I know you are upset, but you can't just run off in the middle of the night without telling me, I was worried."

Bo groaned she was not ready to talk about this. "Upset, yeah well how do you expect me to feel when my wife and my best friend go behind my back?"

"Dammit Bo, no one is conspiring against you. I told Kenzi about a job opening and put in a good word about her with management that is all."

Bo shook her head, that may be true, but still that's what it felt like for her. Kenzi and Nate had come over for dinner last night and Kenzi pulled her aside to talk to her she had known something was up. Kenzi was all nonchalant, like it was no big deal, like she it was everyday that she interviewed for a job in the finance department at Lauren's lab. She said that she had been called in for a follow-up interview on Monday. She said that she was going to wait to see if she actually got the job first before mentioning it, but figured it was better to let Bo know now so she could start interviewing assistants. Interviewing assistants, what the fuck!? "If that is all, then why didn't you just tell me?"

"She asked me not to, she said she wanted to tell you herself if she got the job." Lauren stumbled and Bo caught her, "I'm sorry, but honey what did you expect, I mean honestly? Kenzi has a degree in business finance, did you think she would work as your assistant forever?"

"Well no, of course not, but it just seems so sudden."

"Well come on Bo, she's starting a family, she can't be spending half the year on the road with you while trying to raise a kid." Lauren wrapped her arms around Bo's waist, pulling their bodies flush against each other. "Hockey is so unpredictable, she needs a job that is stable and local."

"I know," Bo sighed, wrapped up with her wife an instant calm washed over her. Lauren had always had that effect on her, the woman just made everything better. Bo wasn't so much of an ass that she didn't understand why Kenzi sought out this job, but the idea of having to replace her and the two of them not working together anymore, it was a lot to take in. In reality she had been expecting it for awhile, _ugh, never underestimate the power of denial_.

"So then what is wrong?"

Bo rested her forehead against Lauren's, "It's just everything is changing and I don't want it to. It's been her and I for so long and now it's just what, over?"

"Is that what this is about?" Lauren placed a soft kiss on her lips, "Bo she is a strong independent woman, and that is because of you. With her family, she should be a mess, the reason she isn't is because she had her big sister Bo get her the hell out of that environment." Lauren paused, "You two raised each other and whatever happens you will always be in each other's lives."

Bo felt herself start to tear up, very few people could get this kind of reaction from her, Lauren and Kenzi were among the exceptions, "What am I gonna do now?"

Lauren kissed away her tears and smirked, "Well right now you are going to skate me over to the bench so I can sit down and not die while you clean up your equipment, then you are going to take me to breakfast."

Bo quirked an eyebrow, "Oh am I now?"

"Yes, you are very sorry for sneaking out in the middle of the night and this is your first step in making it up to me."

"First step huh, what's step two?"

Lauren leaned in kissing her deeply, "Oh I think you'll figure it out."

Bo grinned, kissing her again,_ mmm... Lauren sex_, that was motivation for most anything, even going to the opera. She slowly skated them over to the bench area, helping Lauren get situated. She turned to head over to gather her stuff when she felt a hand on her arm. Lauren had that "I'm not fucking around" look on her face, using her most firm tone as she spoke, "I love you Bo, but if you ever take off in the middle of the night again without telling me, I will kick your ass."

Bo nodded, "I'm sorry, it won't happen again." And she meant it. She knew that it had been pretty stupid to just take off without leaving a note, hell she hadn't even bothered to grab her phone. She skated over to center ice and began tossing pucks in her bag, baby steps, that was the best she could do at the moment. Step one; leave a note if she was going to blow off some steam in the middle of the night when she can't sleep. Step two; spend the rest of said night/morning making it up to her wife. Yeah, she could definitely get on board with that.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **_I just wanted to thank everyone for the awesome support for both of my stories, you guys rock!_

**Chapter 13**

Lauren stood in her kitchen putting the finish touches on dinner; a tender and juicy honey glazed ham, _yummy_. She was a little nervous, this was the first dinner party she had thrown in awhile that included people beyond Kenzi and Nate. Her parents were joining them, as well as Tamsin and Hale, both possibly bringing dates. Lauren had extended an invitation to Ciara, but had spoken to her explaining that Bo specifically stated that Dyson was not welcome, therefore she need not feel obligated to attend. Ciara was very understanding, even teasing Lauren about feelings harboured between exes then politely declined. Bo had sent the obligatory invite to her mother and new step-father receiving her mother's standard noncommittal response. The woman had never accepted a prior invite, but the fastidious doctor was well prepared on the food front, lest this be the one time she shows.

Diner party trepidations aside, Lauren was excited, as things had been going well for her both professionally and personally. Her research in regenerative medicine utilizing stem cells to regrow tissue just had a major breakthrough and she found herself one step closer to making organ transplants and skin grafts a thing of the past. OK, so maybe she was getting a little ahead of herself, being able to grow fully functioning organs from stem cells was still a long way off, but her team was making great progress by implanting stem cells into the damaged kidneys of mice. The process was slow, very slow, and desperately needed to be streamlined; however, based on the test results, kidney function had improved in all but one of the mice, Mouse G. The little bastard just didn't want to play with the rest of the class. Lauren smiled, one mouse doing his own thing to the detriment of his health, instantly made her think of Bo. Her wife probably wouldn't appreciate being compared to a mouse, but they were both so stubborn and headstrong, it fit.

Lauren could admit however, in the past month that they had been going to counseling, she had noticed a real difference in her wife. Bo was more open with her and had stopped running from all of their arguments. Internally Lauren was pessimistic about how permanent the changes were, but still seeing Bo really making an effort was very encouraging. Lauren started noticing the little things Bo would do to make her feel appreciated or to make daily things run smoother. Bo was more conscious of her slovenly nature and Lauren couldn't remember the last time she had to ask her to pick up after herself. It had been nice, and as an added bonus, this new peace had carried over into their lovemaking, which had once again become a nightly occurrence.

The entire time Lauren had known her, Bo had always been, for lack of a better term, a horn-dog. Lauren could hold her own, but she found now that they weren't fighting or nit picking with each other, she had a lot more energy and a greater desire for sex. On a whim, she had even gone to an adult boutique to purchase some flavored body oils and a few other, uh, devices, that she was eager to try out. She and Bo had always enjoyed experimenting with new things and tonight after this dinner party was over, she had a feeling she was going to be in need of some serious naked stress relief.

The dinner party had been her idea, it was in essence a congratulatory dinner for Kenzi on landing the accounting job at her lab, but it would also serve as an easy way to appease her visiting parents. They had a preference for formal dinners and by using some of their friends as buffers it would cut down on the tension between her mother and Bo. Lauren loved her parents, but they were snobs, her mother especially. They had absolutely never approved of her marrying someone without "good breeding", although Lauren was fairly certain a lot of their reservations had more to do with the "gay thing" then any black marks Bo put on the family crest. Lauren knew Bo was less than thrilled with the dinner party idea, but had sucked it up to appease her wife. Luckily Bo had been in an especially good mood the last week since the Leaf's were going to make the playoffs for the first time since 2007. Lauren had offered to include that as part of the evening's celebrations, but Bo was keeping her excitement close to the vest as she was worried to much enthusiasm would jinx the team and get them booted out in the first round.

Lauren removed the gourmet meat and imported cheese platter she had purchased from the refridgerator and carried it in to the sitting room. Her parents were going to fashionably late, it was a typical high society power move Lauren was used to. She was beyond caring about that sort of thing. Lauren was proud of the life she and Bo had built together and unlike her siblings, they had done it independent of them. She had a trust fund of course, and as tempting as it had been in the past, especially during med school and her residency, to dip into it, she had refrained and now when she and Bo were ready to retire or if their future children wanted to attend college it would be available.

Placing the platter on the coffee table, she took a seat anxiously fidgeting while making idle conversation with Kenzi and Bo. Kenzi was annoyed, Nate had a gig the previous evening and now was running late. Lauren had been so focused on her research and working on her marriage that she hadn't really talked with Kenzi recently and apparently this was something that had been happening a lot. Nate had been taking off for random gigs here and there, not keeping in contact with Kenzi, then showing back up whenever and without any real money. Kenzi was frustrated because she was making strides in the right direction for her future family and he was off chasing pipe dreams about rock stardom.

"So where did he say he was?" Lauren asked.

"Mississauga," Kenzi sighed, "I know I should be glad he's working, but he is going to show back up here with 50 bucks in his pocket after the trip easily cost him half that in gas and food." Kenzi was clearly upset so Bo put an arm around her best friends shoulder in an attempt to comfort her, "I love him and I know he has his dreams, but I can't keep doing this. We have a child on the way, he needs to get a real job."

Bo kissed her forehead, "I agree, but honey you have to talk to him and soon, I hate seeing you like this."

Kenzi laid her head on Bo's shoulder, "I know."

Lauren opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the doorbell. Bo made an attempt to stand and Lauren waived her back down, "I'll get it, you two sit." She left them there, silently hoping that it would be Nate so that Kenzi could at least enjoy her party. Instead, upon opening the door she was greeted with Hale's smiling face.

"Hello Dr. Lewis, thank you for inviting me." He awkwardly held out a casserole dish, "My mom made this since I can't cook, but, uh, yeah, here you go."

"Please none of that Dr. Lewis stuff, tonight it's Lauren, OK?" Hale nodded as Lauren smiled taking the dish, "Tell your mother I said thank you, go ahead and put your coat on the bed, first bedroom at the top of the stairs then please join the others in the sitting room."

Hale complied easily enough, Lauren noted that he seemed really nervous, but she attributed that to the fact that he was what Bo would call an "egg head". From Lauren's perspective, he was like most people she had met with genius level IQ's; they often only made sense to each other and being forced to slow their brains down when dealing with people who don't think at the same speed often truncates their social skills. Of course it could just be because he has an enormous, and blatently obvious, crush on Kenzi. Smiling, she placed his dish on the counter,_ mmm... scalloped potatoes and ham_, deciding it would go best next to the broccoli salad Kenzi had brought over. Originally she had planned on setting everything up on the table, but if Tamsin brought a dish as well she felt it would look to cluttered, it was better to lay the food laid out on the bar, buffet style.

The remaining guests trickled in, her parents being last of course, save Nate, who had yet to either show up or call and Bo's mother who sent a simple "Sorry" text. Tamsin had arrived right after Hale, bringing a lemon meringue pie, Lauren's favorite, for desert and surprising everyone by bringing Ciara as her "date". Lauren explained that she had introduced them on St. Patrick's Day, which had segued into Tamsin telling a ridiculous, and unfortunately true story, of a karaoke machine and a horrific drunken rendition of "Don't Stop Believing" by the three of them that night. Lauren was impressed with her wife, Bo was doing a good job keeping her jealousy in check. Even Tamsin greeting her with a hug and a peck on the cheek garnered no response, maybe her wife was growing, _ugh finally_.

Lauren noticed that despite Nate's absence, Kenzi seemed to be in better spirits. She was glad, it was her night after all, although she was fairly certain it had less to do with the pary and was more about the attention Hale was giving her. Lauren had been torn between watching their awkward flirting and counting how many times Ciara and Tamsin had eye sex. Lauren had been a little surprised at this potential new coupling, especially since neither of them had bothered mentioning they had been spending time together. Ciara did always have a thing for blondes and considering Tamsin could be quite charming if she wanted to, Lauren figured it made sense. The only remaining question really being Ciara's relationship status, did this mean she had finally broken things off with Dyson? Whatever was going on Lauren knew Tamsin was firmly of the "don't kiss and tell" variety so she made a mental note to pull Ciara aside later and ask her.

The evening moved seamlessly into the dinner portion; Lauren observed her parents turn their noses up at the idea of serving themselves, though that hadn't stopped them from filling up their plates. On most occasions her parents had usually ignored everyone besides herself and Ciara, whom they had deemed worthy because she came from "good stock". Lauren was used to their asshole behavior, but since she only saw them two or three times a year she never really pushed it with them beyond making it clear that disrespecting Bo or their relationship was unacceptable, to which they had always more or less complied. Tonight however, they were, for the most part, engaging with everyone.

After some notable criticisms from her mother about her choice of dinnerware, Tamsin lightened the mood by telling a few humorous stories about her and Lauren in Afghanistan. Then followed it up with the clean version of the tale of her first bombing raid. It had been her second day there; she was taking a shower, she had been so startled by the sirens that she simply reacted and had run to her designated station in shower shoes and a towel. Lauren watched Ciara's eyes light up and a slight blush cross her cheeks making her wonder if Tamsin had told her the unedited version of that story. The one where she had been wearing only shower shoes and one of the guys in her unit had to give her his jacket to cover her naked ass. Lauren frowned, she noticed Bo smirking, not surprising; the woman was so good at reading attraction, of course she had noticed the exchanges between them, no wonder her wife hadn't been acting jealous, _so much for growth._

Dinner ended and everyone adjourned to the sitting room for cocktails, while Lauren, Tamsin, and Kenzi did the clean-up. Tamsin gestured to the pile of plates Lauren was carrying, "Go on Lo, we got this, spend time with your folks."

Kenzi gave her a questioning look, "Yeah _Lo_, we can put this stuff away. Besides I think your mom has cornered your wife and I distinctly heard the words 'baby clothes'."

"Shit, seriously?" Lauren's mind instantly went into panic mode, Bo alone with her mother, and talking about children, fuck! This was not good, they hadn't even told them about being in counseling.

Kenzi shook her head and started laughing, "Chillax doc, I'm just kiddin', jeez." She took the stack of plates out of Lauren's hands and made a shooing motion, "Go be with your guests babe, Tam Tam and I got this."

Tamsin quirked an eyebrow, "Tam Tam, really?"

Kenzi never minded and made another shooing motion. Lauren put her hands up in defeat, "OK, OK, I'm going, thanks guys." The two nodded then turned their attentions to the mess in the kitchen.

Lauren made her way to the siting room where Hale was at the wet bar mixing drinks for everyone, Ciara was chatting with Lauren's father about finances, and her mother was engaged with her wife. Seeing Lauren, Hale excused himself to go help Kenzi with the clean-up. Lauren opted for a glass of white wine, her fourth of the night, not to mention the two before dinner martini's and the shot of tequila she had with Kenzi. OK so maybe she was a little tipsy, she was sure her mother would have something to say about that. Even still, she decided to join Bo and her mother as their conversation had to be more interesting then projected stock increases.

Taking a seat next to her wife, Lauren relied on her years of grooming to feign sobriety while she politely waited to be acknowledged before speaking, "So what are we talking about?"

Bo turned to her wife plastering on her best fake smile, "Your mom and I were discussing the right way to decorate this room."

Lauren was confused, "This room is already decorated."

Bo shrugged, "That's what I said, but your mother has other ideas."

Ah, now it made sense, her mother knew Lauren wouldn't tolerate the woman insulting her friends or her wife, so she picked the next logical target, her home. Mustering the most firm, but polite tone she could, choosing her words carefully, Lauren looked at her and spoke, "Mother, Bo and I spent a lot of time on this room and we like how it is decorated." OK so technically that was a lie. The only thing she and Bo had done in this particular room was mount the television over the fireplace and move in a "u" shaped sectional, but still she liked how it was set up and was absolutely not interested in changing anything.

"Oh I know dear and I meant nothing by it," Lauren resisted the urge to say something snarky as her mother patted her knee in the most patronizing fashion, "It is just that your house is your calling card Lauren and this room should be it's center piece. I was merely informing Bo that a lighter paint color would really brighten the room and if you moved the wet bar to the out of the corner and along the east wall facing the fire place the room would look more symmetrical."

Struggling to keep her voice even, Lauren replied, "That would obstruct the couch."

"Yes," her mother acknowledged, "that was another thing I wanted to talk to you about. The furniture in this room is much to large. I think it would be best if you bought something a little more, modern."

Lauren took a deep breath, now she was getting pissed, "I bought it less than a year ago, how much more modern would you like me to get?"

Thankfully Bo, sensing the obvious tension, stepped in, "So Nancy, did Lauren tell you, the Maple Leafs are in the playoffs this year."

"She mentioned it, I would say congratulations, but since you are neither a coach nor a player, it isn't exactly warranted."

Lauren was shocked, "Mother, that was really uncalled for. Bo works very hard and does an amazing job."

"It's fine babe," Bo laughed it off and patted Lauren on the arm. "I suppose you are right, I did nothing to contribute to the building of this team, I just sit in my office and fling paper clips at Kenzi. I was actually feeling good about my self, career wise, thank you for putting me in my place." Bo set her drink down and smiled, "Oh and I was going to say congratulations to you on how well you are aging, but since that belongs to your plastic surgeon, I won't."

Her mother wore no expression as she picked up her empty wine glass and stood up, "If you will excuse me, since my daughter didn't hire a bar tender for this little soiree, I shall refresh my own drink."

On instinct Lauren rose as her mother departed while Bo remained seated. Lauren sighed looking down at her snickering wife, she held out her hand, "Come on, the night is still young, let's go see if we can offend my father as well."

Seeing her wife's expression, Bo instantly got herself under control, "Laur, you're not mad are you?"

Lauren tried to maintain her best stern face, but couldn't help the grin that broke out, "No, seeing you stand up to my mom like that," Lauren leaned in whispering in her ear, "It was actually kind of hot." Lauren placed a quick kiss on her cheek before pulling away and walking over to where Ciara and her father were sitting, as her stunned wife slowly followed.

Her father looked up and smiled, "Hello girls." He stood up and pulled them both into a warm hug. Her father had always been more accepting of Bo than her mother, the two had even bonded over hockey, naturally, so it was not surprising when he pulled her to the side and focused his attentions towards her. Lauren was grateful that at least one parent liked her wife and with them distracted this gave her an excellent oppotunity to convince Ciara to spill about whatever was going on between her and Tamsin.

"So Ciara," Lauren smirked, "What's new?"

"Oh nothing really," Ciara tried to act all innocent, but the blush creeping across her cheeks betrayed her.

"Hmm... right, so you and Tamsin," Lauren cocked her head to the side, flashing a sly grin, "I wasn't aware that you two had been spending time together."

"Oh Lauren honestly, I think Bo is a bad influence on you." Ciara took a breath and composed herself, "Tamsin and I are just friends."

"Just friends, sure, OK." Lauren didn't buy it for a second, but she decided to let it go, for now at least, even though she had noticed the way Ciara grinned when she said her name or how her eyes had lit up as soon as Tamsin had entered the room. Lauren sat back, _hmm... now this was interesting_, Tamsin, who was currently standing over by the wet bar talking to her mother, had been in the room for easily 10 minutes, so where did that leave Hale and Kenzi? Emboldened by the drinks she had consumed, Lauren excused herself to "investigate" the whereabouts of her missing guests.

Giggling to herself as she snuck around the hallway, she stopped next to the kitchen, making sure to stay hidden from view. Lauren couldn't exactly make out what they were saying, but their voices were light, mixed with intermittent laughter. _ Eh, boring_, for some reason her alcohol saturated brain had thought this would be more exciting, instead they were just talking. As Lauren turned to walk away she heard the telltale smacking of a wet kiss, followed by a slew of Russian curse words and a loud slap. _ Shit! _Cognisant of her guests, Lauren decided that now was as good a time as any to make her presence known.

She came around the wall feigning surprise at seeing them both there, "Hi guys, I just wanted to see if you needed any help?"

Startled, Kenzi and Hale instantly flew apart and failing miserably at trying to not look guilty. Kenzi, staring at her shoes, managed to find her voice first, "Nope doc, all set here."

Hale, still holding one of his cheeks, presumably where Kenzi had slapped him, nodded and smiled, "Yes Dr. Lew-, uh Lauren, we were just finishing up."

Lauren glanced around at the now spotless kitchen and was about to say something when she was interrupted by the ringing doorbell. She made a move to answer it, but the person on the other side decided to forsake protocol and simply crash on through. The three of them were greeted to the sight of Nate in all his glory. His clothes looked like they had been slept in and judging by the way he was swaying and the smell of booze surrounding him, he was what Bo would refer to as, "drunk off his ass".

Nate wobbled around the entryway until his bleary eyes fixated first on Kenzi and then on Hale who, sensing a threat, had instinctively placed himself in front of her. Drunk or not, apparently Nate was still able to comprehend that it was a protection move, one his girlfriend didn't seem to mind. He stumbled forward angrily pointing and shouting, "What the fuck bro!?" He blinked a few times the bright lights of the room were seemingly disorienting him, he attempted a few more steps then collapsed forward, taking one of Lauren's potted plants with him.

Lauren cringed, _great, just fucking great_, she didn't even have to turn around to know that rest of her guests had come into the room to see what the commotion was all about. Lauren swore she could feel her mother's judgemental eyes boring through the back of her skull. She held her breath, waiting for the snotty comment, and as if on cue her mother didn't disappoint.

"It's so wonderful the kind of company you keep Lauren," she sneered.

Lauren turned, looking directly at her, "Oh stuff it you uptight bitch."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** _I'm going on vacation next week so this will probably be my last post on this story for about three weeks because I will be to drunk to write anything coherent. Thank you to all of my followers and reviewers, you guys rock!_

**Chapter 14**

"Oh stuff it you uptight bitch."

Holy shit, Kenzi couldn't believe Lauren had really just said that and to her mother of all people. It was rare enough to hear the doctor swear, but damn this was unexpected. Kenzi glanced around, apparently she was not the only one who was surprised as everyone else in the room was stunned into silence. They all just stood around looking at their feet not knowing what to do. Eventually Lauren's mother got over the shock, picked her jaw up off the floor and found her voice.

"I have never been so insulted in my life. You are nothing more than a disappointment Lauren," she snapped, then walked out the door in a huff.

"Fuck you too!" Lauren called after her.

"Lauren!" Bo admonished.

"Eh she'll get over it, I'm only a fucking doctor after all," Lauren turned towards the open door and shouted, "WHAT DISAPPOINTMENT YOUR DAUGHTER _THE DOCTOR _MARRIED A WOMAN! WHAT A FUCKING TRAGEDY!"

Bo grabbed her furious wife and pulled her into an embrace, "It's OK baby."

Lauren's father stepped forward from the crowd, face red with, laughter? Ha! Kenzi resisted the urge to snicker, Lauren's old man was trying not to laugh and not being very successful. He stalked up to his daughter and thanked for a lovely evening, wished Bo good luck in the playoffs, then quickly shuffled out the door. Lauren was seething and being calmed down by, Bo, Kenzi thought it was so weird as it's usually the other way around.

The altercation may one day be something to laugh about, for now however, it decidedly put a damper on the evenings festivities. After helping get Nate up off the floor and into one of the spare bedrooms, the others went home leaving Kenzi alone with her family. Kenzi sighed, so much for celebrating her achievement. First she spent all night dodging advances from her future colleague, then her baby daddy shows up mega late and wasted, and then she lay witness to the war of the Lewis's.

Kenzi rolled her eyes, OK so maybe she didn't spend all night dodging Hale's advances. At first she was just being polite, the guy is such a dork, but she could admit, she liked the attention. She was so used to being in the background working alongside Bo, the walking sex magnet. It was nice to be noticed for a change and Hale is genuinely a nice guy, but she never meant it to go as far as it did. Now she felt like the world's biggest jackass, both for leading him on and for being a hypocrite. Kenzi used to get on Bo's ass about this same shit all the time, now she was doing it herself, and co-workers, ugh always a bad idea.

Then there was Nate to think about, OK so yes, currently she would have been fine leaving his drunk ass on the floor. She will be a good little girlfriend later and check on him to make sure he is asleep on his side. At least that way the douche bag will live until morning so she can murder him. She couldn't believe him, showing up to this party drunk, especially when he knew Lauren's parents were going to be here, unacceptable! Why didn't he just go back to the Clubhouse? Kenzi was pissed, Lauren had always been so good to him; having him over for dinner all the time, looking in on him when she and Bo were out of town and this is how he repays her? Gah! She really could murder him, other than Bo, Lauren is the only family she has and he pulls this kind of shit. Oh and so much for whatever money he had earned, judging by the smell he had drank it all up. They were going to be parents in six months this behavior is total bullshit and now he is passed out so she can't even yell at him, ugh!

Bo looked over at her and smiled, then she kissed her wife on the cheek, excusing herself to go upstairs and change into some bum clothes. Kenzi sighed, she could tell Lauren was still angry, but she could barely look at her. Kenzi felt so ashamed, Lauren had always accepted that she and Bo came as a package and even when they were in their various "honeymoon" phases, Kenzi had never been made to feel like a third wheel. Kenzi wanted to cry, this was such a mess, and all of this emotional crap was playing havoc with her stupid pregnancy hormones. Kenzi took a deep breath and looked directly at the doctor before speaking, "I am so sorry Lauren."

Lauren shook her head then pulled her into a tight hug, "Don't be, I've been wanting to tell that judgemental bitch off for years, her insulting Nate was the final push." Lauren gave her a peck on the cheek, "I'm sorry if my outburst ruined your party." Lauren released her and made a motion with her head towards the stairs, "We can clean the rest of this up in the morning."

Kenzi nodded and followed her up the stairs. She felt so drained, Nate, the new job, the baby, ugh. She needed a drink, but pregnant bitches can't drink so she would have to handle this crap sober, sometimes life was so unfair. Kenzi decided sleep might be the best thing, deal with this Nate bullshit in the morning.

Bo greeted them as she came out of the bedroom, "Decided to call it a night, makes sense." Lauren said goodnight and disappeared into the bedroom, leaving the two besties alone hallway. Bo put her hand on Kenzi's shoulder, "Are you OK?"

Kenzi shrugged, "I don't know." She heard the sound of a shower turning on, Bo motioned for her to follow her in to Lauren's office, stopping briefly to grab a pillow and some blankets from the hall closet.

"I figured you would be more comfortable in here on the futon, since Nate is passed out in the spare bedroom." Bo pulled out the bottom, laying it flat, then Kenzi helped her make it up, "This thing is pretty comfortable. Lauren wanted to get rid of it, but I insisted we keep it. I like to sleep on it when she is in here all night working on her papers." Bo blushed, "I know it's totally cheesy, but I sleep better when I am close to her."

"I don't think it's cheesy at all, I think it is sweet."

"Thanks nob," Bo rolled her eyes and grinned, "let me go grab you something to sleep in."

Bo zipped out of the room, probably to grab something from Lauren's drawers, since her bestie liked to sleep naked. Kenzi sighed, the truth of it was she was being serious. She wished she felt that way about Nate, but if anything she slept better when he wasn't there. It wasn't like she didn't love him, she did love him, she just wasn't sure if she was in love with him anymore. As much as his disappearing acts irritated her, she actually really enjoyed the space. She didn't have to spend all of her time cleaning up after him, then reassuring him and stroking his ego. They didn't even have good sex anymore, it was so mechanical and he had no interest in experimenting or trying to spice things up always giving her the tagline, "I know what I like babe." She was really frustrated on so many fronts and she was tired of waiting for him to get his act together. Maybe it was time for a change.

Bo came back in the room holding the aforementioned clothes out to Kenzi, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Kenzi took the clothes and shook her head, "You know what there really isn't anything to talk about." Kenzi patted her stomach, "I need to take care of this baby and I will do that with or without him."

"I'm sorry Kenz."

"Me to," Kenzi shrugged, "but it is what it is, you know."

Bo pulled her into a warm hug, "Are you sure?"

"The only thing I am sure of right now, is needing sleep."

Bo gave her a gentle squeeze and released her, "Well you know I am here, whatever you decide, whatever you need, I got your back."

"I know, thanks."

They said goodnight and Bo left her alone. Kenzi changed into the tank top and shots Bo had given her and laid down she was tired, but sleep refused to come. Her mind was so full, she was terrified of being a single mom. She knew she could do it, she had just really wanted her kid to have two parents. She was resolved, once they got back to the Clubhouse she and Nate were going to have it out once and for all, if he wasn't ready to grow up then that was it. Kenzi was not interested in playing this bullshit back and forth game, in or out end of story.

As she lay there in the dark listening to Bo and Lauren fuck, rather loudly, _guess they aren't used to having company_, she couldn't help feeling a bit jealous. Bo had this amazing partner, who was willing to work on their shit. As much as she didn't want to admit it she knew that Nate would never go to counseling, he would laugh it off and make it in to a big joke. After what felt like hours, the moaning and screaming died down and Kenzi felt herself starting to drift. Oh yeah, tomorrow was going to suck.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After an eventful morning of Nate praying to the porcelain Gods, he was finally in enough shape to make it home. Kenzi thanked Bo and Lauren for their help, noticing they were in their love bubble again,_ bitches, probably off to have another round of amazing sex as soon as we are gone_. Leaving them there, she and Nate, aside from the occasional grunt, rode home in relative silence. She figured she would give him the day to sleep it off and they could talk either in the evening or tomorrow, but as she sat in late Sunday morning Toronto traffic she felt herself becoming more and more angry. Why should she give this tool any consideration? He certainly didn't have any for her or their friends when he stormed into the party last night wasted.

Kenzi was livid, screw his hangover and screw being polite. Counting to ten was for suckers and at the snails pace they were moving it was going to be at least another half hour before they got home, he was here and she was angry. Kenzi gave him a shove, "Wake up asshole."

Nate grunted, but remained unresponsive so she shoved him again, "What the fuck, Kenz?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kenzi shouted.

Nate gripped his head and moaned in agony, "Come on babe."

"You come on," Kenzi gripped the steering wheel, "You show up at Bo and Lauren's trashed off your ass and pass out on the floor! Why would you do that, you knew her parent's were going to be there, you fucking dickhead!?"

Nate leaned forward, rubbing his temples, "Ease off, it's not like I planned it, and I'll apologize to Lauren."

"You think that makes it OK?" Kenzi was incredulous, "And what about the money you were supposed to be out earning for our future family, is there any left or did you piss it all away?"

Nate sighed, "Look Kenz, the gig paid less then we were counting on-"

"I've heard that before," she snapped.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I was just with the guys and you know."

Kenzi sighed, this was the same fucking argument they had been having ever since she found out she was pregnant. When it was just the two of them, his lack of ambition and irresponsibility didn't bother her, well OK it did, but not to this degree. Kenzi found herself at a crossroads and she knew exactly which way to turn. "Yeah, I do know and you know what I don't care, I want you out."

Nate shook his head in disbelief, "You don't mean that."

"Yes I do." Kenzi stood firm, she would not be won over by sad eyes and vague promises. "Get your shit and go stay at Rick's."

"Look Kenz," Nate tried, "I get it you're pissed. I'm really sorry about the party, I didn't mean to embarrass you, I will pay for anything I broke."

"WITH WHAT MONEY!?" Kenzi, surprised at the ferocity of her anger, took a deep breath before continuing, "The only money we have is the money I make."

"I contribute." Nate scoffed.

Kenzi wasn't interested, "Yes you pay the utilities and the insurance on your truck, when you can afford it, the rest of the time I do. My salary pays for everything else and you know it."

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't want you to say anything. I want you to get a fucking job, but you won't and I am just done." Kenzi sighed, she wasn't planning on this, enough is enough and as angry as she was, she knew it was right. "I can't do this anymore. In less than six months I am going to be a mother and unless I have twins, I will be dammed if I am going to take care of two babies!"

Nate was stunned, his voice barely above a whisper, "Kenzi, don't do this. I love you."

Kenzi waited until she was stopped at a red light, so she could look directly at him, "I used to love you." Her voice was steady, "It's over Nate. When we get home I want you to gather your things and leave. I can give you some money for a hotel, but once it's gone you are on your own."

"Fuck you and fuck your money." Nate's eye's were cold and his voice was hard. Kenzi was numb, she knew it was right thing. They had been over for awhile and she was done waiting for him to change.

Pulling up in front of the Clubhouse, Kenzi waited in her car while Nate had packed a bag. Once he was gone, she walked inside alone. She fired off a quick text to Bo saying simply, "I need you." Then she wandered upstairs and collapsed on her bed. The weight of what had happened on her shoulders, she dissolved into tears loosing all concept of time and the surrounding world.

Sometime later she became aware of someone calling her name. Bo, she knew Bo would come. She felt warm arms wrapping around her and soft kisses in her hair. Ever since she was a kid these arms represented strength and offered solace. She would get through this and Bo would be there, her rock, like always. Kenzi wasn't aware of how long they sat together like that. She knew she was safe and she was loved and for the moment that was enough.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **_Shout out to my homie Spacecadet for helping me get back on track after my alcohol infused vacation._

Chapter 15

Bo adjusted the straps, securing the harness over her hips, giving them a wiggle for good measure. Her eyes sparkled as she placed a wet kiss against Lauren's kneecap. Reaching for the night stand she grabbed the small bottle of lube, squeezing a dime shaped blob in to the palm of her hand. Bo positioned herself on her knees between her wife's open legs. She smiled, remembering how cute Lauren had been about it in the sex shop, insisting that they only purchased accoutrements that were natural looking, or as she put it, "there would be no day-glow monstrosities allowed anywhere near my vagina". Bo rubbed her hand along the length of the "sensible" medium sized phallus; taking her time, drawing out each stroke, making sure to spread the lube evenly, while Lauren's lust filled eyes watched her intently. Bo leaned forward taking Lauren's desire in her mouth, using the right amount of pressure to tease her clit with her tongue. Bo loved teasing her, making sure she was nice and wet first. Lauren hissed, grinding her center against Bo's face. She cried out painfully when Bo abruptly pulled away, "Goddammit Bo, don't stop!"

"Patience doctor," Bo grinned, tracing her tongue against her lip savoring the remainder of her wife's juices. "Mmm... God you taste good." Bo moaned as Lauren spread her legs wider. She had been craving this; fucking her wife, holding her in her arms while she came. _Oh god _Bo shuddered, she couldn't get enough. This was such a treat, Lauren rarely craved penetration with anything other then nimble fingers and Bo was not about to squander this opportunity.

Lauren clutched the sheets beneath her, gasping through gritted teeth, "Bo, please! I need you inside me."

That simple sentence coupled with the look on Lauren's face was all it took. Bo took the phallus in her hand, and with Lauren's assistance, slipped it gently into Lauren's tight core. Bo lay still for a moment as Lauren got used to the intrusion. Bo slowly slid her body up Lauren's, moaning as she felt legs wrap tightly around her waist. _Oh god, I'm going to come just from this_, Bo took a breath and steadied herself, leaning in and kissing her. Bo kept her desire to buck wildly in check by exploring Lauren's mouth, letting her wife decide when she was ready. After what felt like forever, Lauren shifted her pelvis, positioning herself for maximum pleasure, as she began a slow rhythm. Bo took control when she felt the pace begin to increase, thrusting in time with her movements.

Lauren reared up, latching her teeth on to Bo's shoulder and scraping her blunt nails down Bo's back. _That's going to leave a mark_, Bo moaned loudly, ignoring the flashes of pain. Using her right hand to support her body weight, her left was free to explore the body beneath her. Pinching and teasing Lauren's erect nipples the hand continued it's decent downward settling over her throbbing clit. Bo could feel how close Lauren was, she just needed that extra little bit, a few passes with her thumb and Lauren was done for; legs locked tight holding Bo in place as she rode out the waves from her orgasm. Bo cried out as she felt herself cumming with her wife, momentarily wishing she had a dick so she could feel the warmth and the contractions of Lauren's climax. Bo's thoughts were fleeting as Lauren came down to earth and started up again, slowly grinding against her waist. The look on her face signaling she was ready for round two; Bo flashed her a wicked smile, this was going to be a long night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bo made her way downstairs, following the scent of fresh coffee and blueberry pancakes. She smiled internally, her wife must have enjoyed last's nights activities as much as she did. A night of great sex was just what the doctor ordered, well maybe not, but her wife was a doctor so close enough. Bo strode into the kitchen, noting the little table in the breakfast nook was already set, complete with two mugs of coffee and the sports section next to Bo's plate. Lauren was right, eating together felt so "home-y". It was a simple action, but the love behind it made her swoon. Bo gazed at Lauren's back, she was wearing one her old kimonos and by the way it was slightly hanging off her shoulders that it was probably all she was wearing. The thought made her sex clench with want. She smiled, even after all this time who would have thought something so simple could garner such a reaction.

"God I love you."

Lauren jumped, obviously startled by Bo's presence. She shook it off, gracefully turning to greet her with a warm smile and brief kiss, "Mmm... good morning."

Bo grinned, wrapping her arms around her, hiding her disappointment at feeling a panty line, "Soooo...," she teased as her eyes panned over the spread, "I'm guessing it was good for you?"

Lauren giggled then pulled away, "Eh, I've had better."

"Oh so that's how it's going to be?" Bo feigned being hurt, then pulled Lauren into a tight bear hug, attacking her neck with kisses. Lauren playfully tried to wrench herself free, not even remotely putting up a fight before giving in to her. Any idea of breakfast faded as groping hands and hungry mouths devoured each other. Bo had rarely seen Lauren so aggressive, but it was as if once the lines of communication were restored between them, the sex monster inside her wife was released.

Bo had no objections as she felt deft fingers stroking her closer to her impending climax. Lauren had always known just how to touch her, it was like the woman could read her mind. Bo buried her face in the crook of her wife's neck, muffling the screams of her release. She took a deep breath waiting for the waves to subside before turning the tables on her and taking control. They spent the next few hours rolling around on the kitchen floor before finally collapsing on top of each other, exhausted, but happy.

Bo's searching hand found the robe Lauren had been wearing earlier and covered them with it like a makeshift blanket, "One word; epic."

Lauren chuckled, laying her head on Bo's shoulder, "After last night's marathon I didn't think I would get lucky again so soon."

Bo placed a kiss on Lauren's forehead, "Well you can get lucky as many times as you want."

Lauren sighed, snuggling her body closer, "Bo are you avoiding again?"

Bo cringed, Lauren knew her all to well, "No, of course not." It was the truth, well mostly. The floor romp occurred because Lauren looked amazing wearing nothing but a pair of cotton panties and a kimono. However, if their activities were to continue, that would probably be about avoiding. Bo humme her approval, the feeling of Lauren pressed against her was like home. Was it really so terrible if she wanted to blow off confronting her mother to fuck her wife? "I am not avoiding, I just don't want to go."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know what to say." That was definitely the truth, she really didn't know what to say, not to Lauren and certainly not to her mother. Deep down she knew the counselor was right to push for this, she needed closure. Her mother had always been more concerned with her next meal ticket then raising her daughter. Her mother never had any time for her, and Bo could count on no hands how many hockey games, school plays, and graduations the woman had attended. It made Bo's blood boil, why would anyone bother having a child then treat them like that, it made no sense to her.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

Bo smiled as she felt Lauren give her a squeeze, it was moments like this that she could kick her own ass for almost letting this amazing person get away. That was something else the counselor had been right about; her childish acting out had to stop. No more flirting, no more bullshit it was time to grow up and be the partner Lauren deserved. Step one was telling off that bitch who ruined her childhood, not just for herself, but for Kenzi too. "It's OK, I need to do this on my own, but thank you, it's a tempting offer."

Lauren leaned over and kissed her chest, "It's a standing offer."

They lay together for awhile longer before the floor became uncomfortable. Bo helped Lauren to her feet, relishing the feeling of her naked body pressed against her own. Bo took a deep breath, quelling the desire that was beginning to grow again and instead enjoyed a simple breakfast of reheated coffee and pancakes with her wife.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Arriving at her childhood home early that afternoon, Bo cursed herself for not taking Lauren up on her offer to join her. Not that it would make this conversation less uncomfortable, Bo just always felt better with Lauren around. She took a deep breath, then exited the vehicle, she hadn't even made it up the steps when her mother burst out of the door to greet her, looking fabulous as always.

"Darling," Aife rushed up to her placing kisses on both her cheeks, "so good of you to drop by."

Bo felt her body tense at her mother's touch, "Uh, yeah."

"Come, come, you must see the back yard," she turned towards the still slightly open door, calling out, "Roger, be a dear and bring us some mimosas." Bo didn't hear any response from "Roger" as her mother took her hand and led her behind the house, "he's a little slow that one, but an excellent contractor."

Bo nodded, "Yeah I noticed the front porch looks new."

"Oh that, well yes, but no I was talking about this," she opened the back gate and Bo was greeted with her mother's fully manicured backyard, complete with stone barbecue pit and brand new in-ground pool.

"I really like the pool."

Aife smirked, "It's heated of course, that way we can use it all year round."

"Of course." Bo was impressed, she hadn't been by in probably over a year and it appeared her mother never stopped renovating and she had to wonder how much the place was worth now. Aife motioned for her to sit in one of the lounge chairs while she went inside to see what was taking so long with their drinks. Bo sighed, this was more or less the routine that they had developed over the years; Aife would show off the latest improvement from her latest boy-toy/husband while making him wait on her hand and foot. Bo could never understand how she had them always eating out of the palm of her hand. Granted her mother was a strikingly beautiful woman, but come on could the sex really be that fantastic that these men willing signed their lives away? The woman was such a piece of work it made Bo sick.

Bo could feel herself getting upset, and that did not bode well for this situation. She needed to take stock of the situation, how healthy was it to have such a presence in her life? The woman did nothing but make Bo feel worthless and let her down. Her counselor's voice resounded throughout her head, she could get through this, she needed to do this. Her future was at home right now baking orgasmic cupcakes with Kenzi, they were her family, not this woman.

Her mother exited the house in a flourish, plopping herself down gracefully in the lounger next to Bo, "It will be a few minutes on the drinks, Roger can be so dense sometimes, I mean honestly have you ever heard of anyone not knowing how to make mimosas?"

"Actually-"

Aife cut her off, "That man, I swear, it's just so..."

"Hard to find good help these days?" Bo offered.

"No smart ass," Aife scowled, "he is my husband show a little respect." Bo opened her mouth to speak and was waived off, "So tell me, what is new with you, how is that rich doctor of yours?"

"Lauren's fine. We missed you at the party last weekend." Bo bit back her frustration, the "rich doctor" crap really got to her. Bo had been so pissed when she brought her "girlfriend" home to meet her mother for the first time and Aife had not only known all about her, but she knew more about Lauren than Bo did. Aife had always been critical of her daughters choice of companions, but once she heard the last name Lewis and the word doctor, Lauren instantly became perfect for Bo. All the woman had seen when it came to Lauren was dollar signs, not that Bo had been surprised, she was the same when Bo was with Dyson. At least her mother wasn't into women so she didn't have to worry about coming home early to find them fucking on the kitchen counter. Granted, she and Dyson were already on the outs at that point, but still talk about a lasting image.

"Oh well you know, something came up." Aife stated plainly without the slightest hint of an apology.

"I'll bet." Bo took a calming breath before beginning again, "Not that you asked, but Kenzi is doing fine also."

Aife gave her a look, "Really? Because I heard the little runt was knocked up and just got dumped her loser boyfriend."

"Actually Kenzi broke it off with him." Bo was really starting to get angry. Kenzi had been there for Bo every step of the way and to see her dismissed like this, by her mother was beyond frustrating.

Aife bore no reaction, settling back into the lounger, "Oh well whatever."

"You know you could at least pretend to care."

"Oh but darling, I do care about Mackenzi."

"Kenzi."

"Huh?" Aife glanced over at her feigning confusion.

"It's just Kenzi, she hasn't gone by Mackenzi since she was 9." Bo snarled. She knew the woman was baiting her. Kenzi had been in their lives for 17 years, and her mother, who didn't miss anything, damn sure knew her name.

"Alright fine," Aife huffed, "Kenzi then. How can you say I don't care about her?"

"Simple because you never acknowledge her, even though she was legally your child for 5 years, but whatever." Bo felt her rage boiling over, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised considering I was the one who raised her after you ripped her father's heart out."

Aife sat up, turning to look directly at her, "Bo if you have something to say, I think you should just say it."

Bo opened her mouth to speak when Roger came crashing through the back door carrying a tray with two large glass goblets on it, nearly toppling it over twice. "Here you go ladies." He bent down placing the tray on the little table between the loungers. Then like a good busboy, he gave a nod to Bo before he departed without so much as a word from her mother.

Aife picked up one of the goblets and took a sip before setting it back down, "Now, where were we darling? Hmm... right the doctor, how is the counseling going? If you need it I have the number for a great divorce lawyer, he can get you a great settlement."

Bo grit her teeth, as always she just whitewashed over Kenzi and moved on to the "rich doctor". She was not surprised her mother knew she and Lauren were in counseling, the woman had eyes everywhere. "Um, actually the counseling has helped, Lauren and I are doing a lot better."

"Oh I see, well let me know if you need his number."

Bo stood up and started pacing, "Mom, I don't need the number of some skeevy lawyer, Lauren and I aren't getting divorced, besides I signed a prenuptial agreement. I don't have access to her family's money."

Aife eyed her suspiciously, "Why would you do something stupid like that."

"Because I married for love," Bo paused looking directly into her eyes, "unlike you."

"What do you mean I love Roger."

Bo scoffed, "Right, like you loved all the others?"

"I don't know what you are implying." She huffed.

"Yes you do." Bo was livid, screw this counting to ten bullshit, she needed to say this before she lost her nerve. "You marry these men based on what project you have next for this house, suck them dry until you get bored and then it's on to the next." Aife gaped at her, but Bo wasn't finished, "then you have the nerve to talk about my marriage, horseshit! Lauren and I went through a rough patch, so what? We love each other and are trying to work on it and instead of you offering any kind of support you suggest I use your shyster friend to milk her for her family's money."

"I don't like your tone young lady, mommy has feelings."

Bo knew she should stop, but she was on a roll. This had been brewing inside her for so long, all of that pain and bitterness broke free. "Why should I give a rat's ass about your feelings when you never once gave a damn about mine. Lauren and I have always gone out of our way to include you, but for the life of me I can't understand why. You are a selfish, manipulative bitch who traded in her love for a new stone fireplace and granite counter tops."

Aife stood up clearly shaken by Bo's words, but still appearing defiant, "Well if that is how you feel, then you should leave and not come back, dyke."

"Funny how you stopped caring about that when you found out about my wife's pedigree." Bo laughed humorlessly, "I thought I was only a dyke when I was screwing Karen Beattie from down the street, have things changed?" Bo paused, "Do you get that the reason I don't have children with Lauren is because I was so terrified of becoming you. It has taken me a long time to realize it, I am nothing like you. I care about people and my wife is more to me than her damn bank account!

Aife pointed to the gate and screamed, "Get out!"

"Fine," Bo got up and walked towards the gate. This wan't how she wanted things to go, but here they were. She turned back to face her mother, "I love you and I will always love you. You gave me life, and it was because of you I found my sister Kenzi. I can't do this with you anymore, I have my own family now." Bo continued ignoring her mother's rolling eyes, "I am going to forgive you for the past, because I need to move on, but I don't want you in my future."

With that Bo departed, practically running to her car as soon as she crossed the gate. She managed to make all the way to her old middle school before she had to pull over. Bo leaned out the door emptying the contents of her stomach on the pavement. The weight of the conversation finally hitting her, Bo collapsed back into her seat and sobbed. She knew in her heart this was the right decision, but that didn't make this moment any easier. Eventually the tears subsided and she calmed down enough to drive home to Lauren.


End file.
